INC
by T'Key'la
Summary: Danny is a full-time photographer and part time agent for the mysterious I.N.C. He is sent from his home in Manhattan to Hawaii for a photo-shoot and to investigate a possible serial killer targeting SEALs. Steve is hired to be Danny's assistant with the photo-shoot and the investigation. Who is killing the SEALs? Could Steve, or even Danny, be on the list of future victims? Will
1. Models in Swimsuits Again?

_Photography deals exquisitely with appearances, but nothing is what it appears to be. ~Duane Michals_

All he heard as he lay in his bed was the sound of his own breathing. Maybe there was a very muffled sound of background traffic but he barely noticed. Danny only heard silence where he could have been listening to the sound of another living, breathing body warming the now empty side of his bed. And he knew it was own fault. It could be different. It could have been different. But his choices lately had not been the best. _Right_ maybe but not for the best. Sometimes he hated being a responsible adult, doing what was expected by others instead of what he really and truly wanted.

So here he was, alone again. The future he had barely allowed himself to imagine slipping out of his hands. Out of his life.

~o0o0o0o~

Danny was in his basement darkroom when the rarely used backdoor doorbell rang. He knew who it was waiting in the tiny courtyard behind the brownstone, as only one person ever arrived at that door unannounced. After taking the developed picture out of the solution and hanging it to dry, he made his over to the door. Sure, it was an old fashioned method for developing pictures in this age of instant digital but he preferred the depth and richness of film photography.

He wasn't surprised to have his suspensions confirmed and find Jayne on the other side of the door. Her sensible grey overcoat was pulled tight, a warm scarf wound around her throat, the snow settling easily on her grey hair.

Danny knew Jayne had an actual last name but he'd never tried to learn what it was. There were certain things that were never discussed by those who worked for I.N.C. and the last names of senior leadership was one of those things.

"So are you planning to let me in or what?" Jayne asked with laughter lighting her grey eyes.

"You still haven't learned about calling ahead?" Danny asked before backing up to allow Jayne to enter the basement.

"That's so… provincial," Jayne said with a wave of her hand.

"I suppose so," Danny laughed, leading her upstairs into the kitchen. The rug laid over the hardwood floor absorbed the snow melting off Jayne's boots. Danny accepted her heavy coat to hang on the outside of the closet until it shed some of the moisture.

She smiled at the sound of small feet running toward them, squatting in time to accept Grace into her arms. "Gracie."

"Aunt Jayne," Grace squealed. "Danno didn't say you was coming!"

"He didn't know, baby," Jayne told her honestly, holding tight to the little girl as she stood. "I decided to surprise my favorite niece."

"I not weally yours," she giggled.

"When has that mattered?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Never," Grace agreed. She looked over Jayne's shoulder at her Uncle Matt who was smiling at them all. "Look. Jayne came to see me!"

"Good to see you again," Matt said although his expression was more wary than happy about Jayne's presence. Her arrival almost always preceded Danny's disappearance.

"You too," Jayne said before returning to listen to what Grace was telling her about pre-school and what her friend Gary had said as though Jayne knew exactly who Gary was and was equally interested in his four-year old wisdom.

"Gracie," Danny finally said, stopping her story with a kiss. "Maybe Aunt Jayne doesn't need to know every single thing that has happened at pre-school since you last saw her."

"You do," Grace informed Jayne cheerfully, her brown eyes wide and happy.

"Of course," Jayne said, kissing her head. "And I will listen to all of it. Right after I talk to your Danno."

"Are you makin' Danno go?" Grace asked with a frown.

"For a little while," Jayne admitted, putting her gently on the floor. "He'll be back before you have time to miss him."

"I miss him when he's not here," Grace told her, looking as full of disapproval as any four-year old possibly could.

"I know, Gracie," Jayne said.

"But it's my job," Danny reminded her, squatting next to her. "Go with Matty while I talk to Jayne. Then you can have Jayne all to yourself."

"Pwo-mise?"

"I promise, Monkey," Danny told her. "We won't be long."

"Okay," Grace agreed reluctantly, taking Matt's hand to return to the living room where they could hear one of her Disney movies playing. She looked over her shoulder until they rounded the corner and disappeared.

"What?" Danny asked Jayne as they settled on the tall bar stools at the breakfast bar.

"What - what?" Jayne said.

"What do you need me to do? Where do you need me to go? As much as you love Grace, you did not come all the way to New York in a near-blizzard to talk with her. You are about to send me off some place. I see the signs written all over you," Danny said in reluctant acceptance.

"I know you want I.N.C. to back off. I respect that," Jayne said in a preemptive need to sooth Danny's ruffled feathers.

"You promised, Jayne," Danny said, his bright blue eyes squinting at her, the laugh lines more prominent. "I know I still owe you my soul and probably always will. But we agreed all that changed irrevocably the day Rachel died."

"It did," Jayne agreed. "But we need you to go to Hawaii. Cover shoot is all arranged."

"Swimsuits again? Always with the sexy nubile swimsuit models," Danny complained mildly, wrapping sturdy hands around his mug. "You want some tea?"

"Yes, please. And shooting swimsuits is tough work, I'll grant you that," Jayne said as Danny put on the kettle.

"What's going on in Hawaii that I need to handle? _Hawaii_. You know it's one of my least favorite places, right?" Danny asked, sounding tired to his own ears.

"Are you going? I cannot give you any details unless you agree."

"I am going. Because every time I accept an assignment, I convince myself I'm that much closer to being out of your debt and that the next mission will be the last. And I.N.C. will finally leave me alone."

"You know I do everything I can to protect you," Jayne said. "I tried to get them to assign other agents but you have the most convincing cover."

"I appreciate it," Danny said. "How long?"

"Hopefully a week. Maybe 10 days. I booked you a first class ticket."

"That will help a little," Danny said, not looking forward to the nearly endlessly flight to Hawaii. "What is the assignment?"

"There are Navy SEALs being murdered. Systematically and brutally."

"The Navy never wanted help before," Danny said, confusion furrowing his brows. "Why did they contact you?"

"The Navy higher-ups think it's one of their own," Jayne said. "They can't figure out how anyone else could take them out. Especially since it's someone who knows their schedules, their patterns. Doesn't matter how they vary their habits. Killer still finds them in order to take them out."

"SEALs huh?"

"No one will suspect you are investigating the murders. That's one of the things that makes you perfect for this assignment."

"There must have been someone else you could send to that God forsaken, pineapple infested hellhole," Danny said conversationally.

"Don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel about Hawaii."

"Don't deflect," Danny retorted, making Jayne laugh.

"Take this job and I'll guarantee six months of no missions."

"Fine," Danny conceded with a long-suffering sigh. "_You_ have to tell Grace."

"Done," Jayne said. "Can you leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to make a couple of phone calls then I'll be ready."

Jayne nodded, standing up with her cup of barely touched tea. "Make your calls. I'll tell Grace and Matthew. Then I'll order pizza."

"No ham and pineapple," Danny called after her as she went down the hallway to the living room. Jayne's laughter returned to him as Danny pulled out his cell phone.

Once all of his calls were finished, he joined his brother, daughter, and boss in the living room. Grace was listening to Jayne tell her a story about one of Danny's first missions, censored to be appropriate for little ears.

"Danno," Grace said, looking up at him from Jayne lap. "Aunt Jayne says you're goin' to Hawaii. Can't I go?"

"What did Jayne say?" Danny asked her with a smile.

"You're workin'. But I wanna go," Grace protested.

"I know, baby. But you have to stay here with Matty."

She pouted but let it go more easily than usual. Danny thought Jayne's presence was one of the reasons for her lack of theatrics. Jayne had that effect on everyone, Danny had noticed.

"Someone said something about pizza," Matt said, smiling at Jayne.

"My treat," Jayne confirmed. "You order. I'll pay."

"Done," Matt agreed, dialing their favorite delivery place and ordering two large pies.

"Aunt Jayne is sleepin' over," Grace announced as Matt was placing the order.

"Yay," Danny mock-cheered, making the others laugh.

"She's makin' me pancakes for breakfas'," Grace added, Jayne nodding seriously.

"Good. I can sleep in," Matt said.

"Yeah, I feel for you," Danny said as he settled in the armchair next to the couch. "You have no end of troubles."

"Especially working for you," Matt responded, shaking his head. "'Go to the grocery store. Balance my checkbook. Deal with the publishers.' It never ends."

"Task-master. That's me," Danny agreed before half-listening to Grace telling Jayne what movie they would be watching next. He suspected she was suggesting _Lilo and Stitch_, her default movie whenever Danny was being sent to Hawaii which was far too often for his comfort. All that sunshine. All that bare skin. Ocean and sand everywhere. Give him civilization any day.

~0~

"You'll be home soon, wight, Danno?" Grace said the next morning as she played with her pancakes more than ate them. She was trying to be as brave as any four-year old could but in truth she missed her father whenever he was sent away. She sort of understood that it was his job to leave but some part of her was afraid he wouldn't come back. Danny thought she didn't really remember Rachel as she had died before Grace's second birthday but Grace did know that most of her friends had a mom and dad and that her mother had gone away. _Dying_ didn't have a lot of meaning to her – she only knew her mom had left her and her father alone.

"I will, baby. You have my promise," Danny said as he kissed her hair. "I'll call you every chance I get."

"On the 'puter?"

"Of course. You'll be able to see me and talk to me," Danny promised.

Grace nodded and concentrated on her pancakes as bravely as she could.

"Would you like me to stay until tomorrow?" Jayne offered. "I know I'm not your Danno but we could go to the Ice Capades."

"Weally?" she said, perking up.

"Sure," Jayne agreed. "You don't have to come," she said to Matt with a laugh.

"Thank you," Matt mouthed over Grace's head.

"I think Disney On Ice is at Madison Square Garden," Danny said.

"Perfect," Jayne said with a nod.

"Yay," Grace cheered, chattering happily about the princesses that would be skating and how she and Jayne could go skating after the show. Jayne agreed to everything Grace suggested, knowing from experience she would wear herself out before they finished half of it.

"Your plane leaves in a couple hours," Jayne reminded Danny.

"Right," Danny agreed, standing up reluctantly. He went upstairs to get his suitcase. It wasn't long before he was back down in the kitchen, pausing only long enough to hug and kiss Grace, promising to call her as soon as he landed.

"Huwwy home," Grace said as she watched him leave their house.

"I will. Danno loves you," he said before slipping out the front door. He took a deep breath as he got into his car to drive to the airport. He should just quit I.N.C. – which truthfully he wasn't sure was even possible. He didn't know anyone who had actually left so maybe the rumors were true – commitment to I.N.C. was for life. He didn't remember reading that in the papers he'd signed when they recruited him right out of high school. He had attracted their attention by winning the state competition in biathlon. That was back when he still harbored dreams of making it to the Olympics in the sport. But as good as his shooting was, his skiing was not. He didn't embarrass himself but his shorter-than-average stature put him at a disadvantage. He had to work twice as hard to make it from target to target and his times were never quite good enough. His shooting, though, was practically flawless.

I.N.C. approached him and asked if he was really interested in giving up photography to be a policeman. Danny was torn by his love of the art and his need to make the world a safer place. When I.N.C. offered to pay for his college and provide him full training to join while pursuing his passion for photography, he was sold. And for the first twelve years, he never had cause to regret his decision. Then Grace had been born and every assignment meant leaving her behind. Rachel had known about both his lives before they had married, although she didn't have any specific details about his work with I.N.C. Danny knew she suspected that he did more than investigate crimes, but she never asked and he never volunteered the information. His I.N.C. salary kept them comfortable and she was happy staying home with the baby. And the lapse between missions provided him ample time to pursue his passion for photography. He had the awards to prove that others thought he was also talented.

Everything changed during an unexpected snowstorm. Rachel was trying to get home before she was stranded in New Jersey and was killed by a huge SUV traveling faster than was safe under optimal conditions. Danny had considered killing the driver who walked away with barely a scratch but Jayne had reminded him that those skills were not appropriate in his _regular_ life. Grace had already lost her mother. She couldn't lose her father to prison on top of it.

That was when Matthew moved in with Danny and Grace. His reassuring presence didn't replace Rachel but it made their lives a little easier. Matt had invented a new method for trading stocks on the internet and had been living comfortably on the rewards of his hard work. He was happy to work on his other innovations while helping Danny with Grace. They had formed their own family, untraditional but secure and content.

Matthew knew as much about Danny's secret life as Rachel had but was even less interested. Whatever it was Danny did when he disappeared wasn't Matthew's business and he never pressed for details.

Danny managed to navigate the airport fairly easily, the crowds thinner than usual. Once he boarded and settled in first class, he took out the briefing folder, reviewing the details Jayne had given him.

**Confidential. Code Blue.  
**_Subject_: Death of Navy SEALS  
_Locale_: Hawaii, primarily Oahu  
_Facts_ _Known_: As of this date, five Navy SEALS have been found dead. Each Cause of Death was unique, no pattern emerging. Victims were not of the same team, no apparent connection outside their SEAL training.

Four of the victims were stationed in Hawaii. The second victim was in Hawaii on a training mission. His mission was considered need-to-know. There were only four members of the Navy who knew of his assignment to the operation on the islands. They have been interviewed. Alibis are confirmed. They are not considered suspects.

Working theory, set forth by M.P.s, is that the killer is a SEAL.

Your contact on the island will be Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, USN reserves, SEAL Team 6. Annapolis graduate. Formerly with Naval Intelligence; he has been fully briefed.

Commander McGarrett will be posing as bodyguard/photographer's assistant.

The rest of the briefing consisted of the biographies of the murdered SEALs, all the evidence that had been collected, and the arrangements for the photo shoots that would serve as Danny's cover.


	2. What Were You Expecting?

_"__If you spent your life concentrating on what everyone else thought of you, would you forget who you really were? What if the face you showed the world turned out to be a mask... with nothing beneath it?" __― __Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes_

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett left the restaurant where he had met his former commander Joe White for breakfast. Joe would be his contact the entire time he was working with the mainlander being sent to investigate the SEAL murders. While Steve wasn't thrilled about being assigned the role of 'photographer's assistant' he could not deny it made a certain kind of sense. And he was still obligated to do as the Navy asked, his transfer to the Reserves notwithstanding.

He'd been considering leaving active duty for some time but his father's death had made the decision for him. The police said Victor Heese was responsible for John's murder, and while Steve didn't doubt the veracity of that information, there was something more to it. If being in the reserves provided him additional time to untangle the tight knot of mystery that surrounded his father's murder, then all the better.

Steve hadn't been quite sure what he was going to do with his idle time until he was approached by Joe. Steve was vaguely aware of the organization Joe had mentioned he'd be working with – I.N.C. While it was shadowy and rarely mentioned by anyone, Steve had seen evidence of their presence on several missions. He suspected that they had eased the way of his SEAL team more than once. But I.N.C. didn't officially exist and if they did, they certainly didn't have an acknowledged affiliations with any branch of the military. Steve suspected Joe knew more than he was saying about I.N.C. but Steve thought Joe knew more about a lot of things than he would ever admit.

Steve drove his truck to the grocery store, not sure he really needed any food but he was too restless to go straight home. He'd already run and swam and knew it would not be in his best interest to repeat those activities. Civilian life provided so many fewer physical challenges he found himself making them up. His new doctor, the very pretty Malia Waincroft, had scolded him, again, for trying to damage his knees by running too far too frequently. Everything in Steve wanted to ignore her sage advice but he knew that not only would she yell at him, her fiancée and one of Steve's best friends, would as well. Steve had known Chin Ho Kelly since Chin had joined HPD and had John McGarrett assigned as his training officer. Steve and Chin had stayed in touch the entire time Steve had been traveling the world and Chin had been the one to help Steve settle back in his childhood home.

That had been an uneasy transition but it was starting to feel like where he belonged, finally.

When Steve got back to his house, he went about putting away the few items he'd purchased, including the laundry supplies on the shelf above the ancient washer and dryer. He surprised himself to find two unopened bottles of bleach already there along with a full bottle of his preferred laundry detergent. Apparently shopping for cleaning supplies had become his default when he couldn't engage his body in brutal physical activity. With a shrug and a faint smile, he made his way into the house, putting away the few other nonessential items he had bought.

That done, he leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to decide what to do next. How did civilians spend all of their time? He supposed most of them had jobs which would take up the majority of their waking hours. Families. His only surviving family was the sister he barely knew who lived in California. He'd called to tell her he was transferring to the reserves, not surprised she didn't have anything particular to say about his decision.

Not sure what else to do, he sat at his father's old desk in the sunny office, once again looking through the items in the champ box. There was a reason his father had referred to it in his dying breath. But the bits and pieces didn't fit together into any puzzle that Steve recognized. Surely he was missing something vital. If only he could figure out what it was.

~0~

Once Danny had disembarked, he easily found the car I.N.C. had reserved for him, so much like his back home. It didn't take very long to get to the hotel, and even less time for him to settle in. Years of practice had made acclimatizing to a new locale second nature. His photo shoot didn't start until Wednesday which gave him three days to begin the investigation and scout out his locations.

Once he'd unpacked his few belongings and checked over his camera equipment, he changed into clothes more suitable for 'paradise.' He went down to the restaurant in the hotel, following the hostess to one of the tables close by the outdoor deck. He didn't want to sit in the sun just yet, if ever. It was unnatural for it to be so warm and sunny in February. Just wrong.

He was about to place his order when he glanced into the restaurant where a tall, angry looking man was making his way directly to Danny's table. Danny recognized him from his photo but had no idea what he was doing here or why he looked so unhappy.

"Excuse me for a minute," Danny said to the waitress who nodded and turned to look after the neighboring table. Danny stood, not wanting to encounter an angry SEAL at such a disadvantage. "Hello," he said to Commander McGarrett when he stood before him, glaring down at him.

"What the hell?" the Commander demanded quietly but intensely, Danny's eyes widening slightly.

"Excuse me?" Danny said, eyebrows raised, face a tinted light pink.

"I was told to pick you up. But here you are," the Commander said waving at the table where Danny had been relaxing.

"Pick me up?" Danny said, looking up at the Commander who was so much more attractive than his picture. What was with those insane eyelashes? And what color were his eyes? Because both Danny's photographer's and investigator's eye were trained to pick up on those details that might go unnoticed by others. "I have no earthly idea what it is you are referring to. I rented a car. I always rent a car. No one at the magazine said anything about you picking me."

Danny could see the other man considering his words, his posture growing less stiff as the words made an impression.

"They told me to pick you up from the airport. Which I attempted to do," the Commander said.

"I really have no idea what instructions you were given. Sit down and we'll discuss it like two civilized adults," Danny said, sitting back in his chair and watching as the Commander folded himself into his. "How did you find me?"

"The magazine said they booked you here. Wasn't hard after that," the Commander said, looking up at the waitress when she returned. "I'll have a Longboard." She nodded and went to get it for him.

"I regret the crossed wires," Danny said. "But they never said they were sending you."

Steve nodded, studying Danny with an intensity he found slightly unnerving. "All right."

"Have you eaten, Commander? Because I haven't," Danny said, handing Steve the menu.

"I think you need to call me Steve," he said as he accepted the menu. "Don't think too many people would buy that I'm your _assistant_ if you're calling me Commander."

"There is that. I'm Danny," he said, sipping his beer and studying the other man from beneath his lashes. "How long have you been out of the Army?"

"Navy," Steve corrected from behind the menu. He never looked up so missed the teasing glint in Danny's blue eyes. "Six weeks. Seems longer."

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Lots of reasons," Steve said with a shrug before looking up at the waitress when she returned with his Longboard. "I'd like the grilled mahi-mahi."

"Of course," she agreed with a bright smile, her cheeks an adorable pink beneath her tan. She finally tore her gaze from him and strode away toward the kitchen.

"Are you planning to share?" Danny asked with a barely disguised laugh.

"Share what?" Steve asked, frowning.

"I haven't ordered," Danny said. "She forgot that."

"Oh lord," Steve said, shaking his head. "I'll get her," he said, making to stand up.

"No. It's fine," Danny said, holding out a hand to stop him. "Unless I miss my guess, she'll be right back with _your_ bread and butter and anything else you might think about wanting."

Steve shook his head at that, looking around the restaurant that wasn't overly crowded at this time of day. "I have all of the files if you want to go over them after we eat."

"After _you_ eat, you mean," Danny laughed, getting the stink-eye in return. But Steve had to smile, the situation too ridiculous.

"I'll make sure she feeds you," Steve offered.

"Very generous of you," Danny said, looking up when she returned with a huge bread basket.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I thought you'd already ordered. And when I went to put in his, I realized you hadn't. I'm so sorry," she said all in a rush.

"It's fine," Danny assured her, a light hand on her arm. "Really. I started to order then stopped."

She nodded gratefully and focused all of her attention on him, intentionally blocking Steve out of her view and her mind. Danny placed his order, watching her hurry off to place it.

"You are very unfazed by it," Steve observed as he bit into one of the hot rolls.

"Comes with the job. Being unnoticed," Danny said with a shrug.

"I suppose," Steve said, studying Danny with a slightly unnerving focus. "You weren't what I was expecting."

"No, I don't suppose I am," Danny had to agree. "But just out of curiosity, what were you expecting?"

Steve shrugged and considered his roll. "You don't look like… you know," he said, vaguely waving at Danny.

"Like a fashion photographer?" Danny guessed.

"Yes. No. I mean…" Steve stopped, realizing how ridiculous he must have sounded to the other man. "You don't look like you work for _them_," he said, his voice low.

"Don't you think that's one of the reasons I do?" Danny pointed out, clearly amused. "If I looked like you, I'd attract way too much attention. Did you know any of them?" Danny asked in a change of topic.

"Mostly by reputation. Still a bad business, this."

"Very much so," Danny said, looking up at the waitress when she returned with both their meals. "Thank you."

She blushed and nodded, assuring them that she would be back shortly to check on them.

The conversation over their meal was light and inconsequential, only interrupted when Danny felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Hey Monkey," he said clearly pleased at the identity of his caller. "You're ready for bed? Did Aunt Jayne keep you up this late?…. Oh I see," he laughed, listening carefully. "You brush your teeth?... good…yes, tell Jayne I definitely want to see the pictures of the princesses…. All right, Monkey. Danno loves you." He hung up, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't especially surprised to look up to see Steve watching him with a warm, considering expression.

"Who's Danno?" Steve predictably asked.

"Never mind," Danny said, shaking his head. "You done?"

"Sure. And Monkey is your…daughter?" Steve asked as Danny signed the credit card slip the waitress had left for them.

"Grace. She's four," Danny confirmed, standing.

"Her mom?" Steve asked tentatively, sensing there was something more to it that Danny wasn't necessarily saying.

"She was killed in a car accident two years ago," Danny said softly.

"I'm sorry, man. My mother died in a car accident when I was 16," Steve said in a moment of shared pain.

"I try to be mother and father. I'm not sure I succeed at either," Danny said in some regret. "My brother lives with us. That helps give Grace a sense of security."

"It would," Steve agreed. "My father sent me and my sister away shortly after the accident. I… well… he did what he thought was best."

"It's never easy when children are involved," Danny said in sympathy. "And I read about your father. I'm sorry about your loss."

Steve nodded in acceptance, following Danny through the lobby and into the elevator.

"Do you have the files on your person?" Danny asked, looking Steve over. Although he wore black cargo pants and a loose black shirt over a taut white tee shirt, there didn't seem to be a lot of places to hide file folders.

Steve smirked and reached into one of his copious pockets, pulling out a flash drive. "Electronic."

"Ahh…." Danny confirmed.

"You have a computer, right?" Steve asked.

Danny just shook his head and refused to reply before opening the door to his hotel room.

"Nice digs," Steve said with a low whistle at the luxury of the suite.

"I'm a world famous fashion photographer," Danny said with a laugh. "Only the best."

"Are you a diva?" Steve asked as he wandered around, peeking into the huge bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub.

"Sure," Danny agreed. "You'll have to cater to my every whim as my assistant."

"I can do that. I excel at following orders," Steve said, opening the refrigerator to take out a water. He glanced at Danny who was frowning slightly at him. "Do you want one?"

"You know those cost $8 right?"

"You're expensing them. What do you care?" Steve replied, opening the bottle and watching Danny watch him drink the over-priced water.

"You ever met Jayne ?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Steve said in utter insouciance.

"If you had, you'd understand," Danny said, disappearing into the bedroom, about to return with his laptop before nearly colliding with Steve. "What?" he asked, looking up at him as he stood in the way of Danny's exit.

Steve shrugged, turned and left, Danny right behind him. "Are you here working for I.N.C. _and_ the magazine?" Steve asked when they were back out in the sitting room.

"The best cover is one that's real," Danny said although he knew Steve knew that. "We'll work the magazine during the day. Investigate after sundown."

Steve nodded, sitting at the table beside Danny as he booted up his laptop. Danny accepted the flashdrive, inserting it and copying the files before opening them. They reviewed the information, most of it what Danny had already read in the information Jayne had given him. He opened his paper files, comparing the two versions as Steve studied his notes.

"What do they have in common?" Danny asked as they read the files of the five dead SEALs. They were from different teams, different training officers, different assignments.

"Here," Steve said, pointing at one of the files. "Roman Costas, the one who was stabbed. He was in Tora Bora. Wasn't Markus Amukamara there as well?" Steve reached over for the paper file, flipping the pages until he found the right portfolio.

"No. Amukamara was in Gandamak," Danny said, shaking his head. "There doesn't seem to be any connection except that they were all SEALs."

"Which is why you are here," Steve reminded him. "I was told you are the best at putting together the pieces of the puzzle."

Danny shrugged at that. "Grace and I like doing puzzles. She's better at them then you'd think. Good eye for how they fit together."

"Like her old man?"

"I guess," Danny said. "Are the SEALs here on lockdown?"

"No. Command thinks they can handle themselves," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Which I don't understand."

"They were all active duty, right?" Danny said, presumably studying the files spread out on the table.

"Yes. I'm safe," Steve said in answer to his unspoken question.

"Are you armed?" Danny had to ask.

Steve reached around and pulled his SIG-Sauer out of the back of his cargo pants.

Danny nodded. "Tomorrow we need to scout locations."

"For murderers?" Steve asked with a frown which Danny told himself firmly was _not_ adorable. The man was a SEAL. Nothing about him was allowed to be adorable. He wasn't a puppy for God's sake.

"Photo-shoot locations," Danny said with more than a hint of laughter.

"Right. Right," Steve said with a tiny shake. "Right. Your cover."

"My full time job," Danny said.

"You have a portfolio?"

"I have a website," Danny said, pulling it up. "These are all mine."

"Wow," Steve said as he looked at the photos on display. "These are amazing."

"Some are commercial. Some just for me," Danny said, putting in his password and going to the locked section.

"Grace?" Steve asked, looking at the brown-haired little girl with the huge brown eyes.

"Yes," Danny said, his voice softening. "She was three here. This is her fourth birthday."

"She's incredible."

"She is," Danny agreed, clearing his throat at the sudden tightness. He flicked to the next section, smiling sadly at the pictures on display. "My wife."

"She's beautiful," Steve said, admiring the woman who was smiling for the camera, a secret, loving expression on her face.

"She was. She was associate publisher of the magazine where I worked. She convinced me to go freelance. When we had Grace, she was the happiest stay-at-home mom you can imagine. When she died, I didn't think I could go on. Only Grace kept me putting one foot in front of the other."

"You didn't give her up," Steve said, a trace of bitterness unmistakable in his tone.

"I'm sure your father did what he thought was the best. When you lose half of who you are, you can't be sure what the right answer is."

"I guess," Steve said, waving it away. "I should go. It's getting late."

"All right. Can you come pick me up at 8 in the morning?"

"Of course. I have a few ideas of places to show you. You don't want just sand and ocean, right?"

"Some beach but more exotic would be great as well," Danny said, walking him to the door.

"That's what I was thinking," Steve confirmed to Danny's nods.

"Right. Good night."

"'Night," Steve said, leaving so Danny could close and lock the door behind him.


	3. So, You Come Here Often?

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. ~Albert Schweitzer  
_  
At 8 a.m. on the dot, Steve was knocking on Danny's hotel door. Steve tried to tell himself he was there because he was always punctual – it was as natural to him as breathing. He wasn't about to admit to _anyone_ that he'd had to circle the block four times so he didn't arrive at the door at 7:25. If he was looking forward to spending the day showing Danny some of his favorite places on the island, who was going to tell him he may have had an ulterior motive?

He clamped his mouth shut tight when Danny opened the door, bleary-eyed and wearing a rumbled tee shirt and boxers. His hair was standing up, going every which way possible.

"Uhn," Danny said in greeting, waving him in.

"You said 8, right?" Steve asked, trying hard not to openly laugh at him.

"Yeah. Grace called me. At 2. Matthew tried to stop her but it was 8 at home. Why shouldn't she talk to her father before she started her day? By the time I got back to sleep, it was…. well." Danny flapped a hand, the only additional explanation he could possibly provide.

"Go grab a shower," Steve said. "I'll call for room service. What do you want to eat?"

"Coffee," Danny grunted as he retreated into the bedroom to close the door.

Certain he was out of ear shot, Steve laughed before calling down for breakfast, complete with plenty of hot fresh coffee.

Danny looked considerably more awake and put together when he emerged the second time. Steve tired not to admire the jeans that conformed to Danny's body like they were specially made to show off his considerable assets. Nor was he actively staring at the tee shirt that clung to Danny's broad shoulders in a way that should have been outlawed. When Steve finally gathered his wits about him enough to meet Danny's blue eyes, he could see the laughter sparkling in them.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled, turning sideways so he didn't have to see Danny laughing openly at him.

"Dude. It's not like I mind," Danny assured him with a warm, genuine smile.

"No?" Steve was valiantly trying to hold at bay the hope beginning to bubble up. He hadn't even known Danny for 24 hours. Where was all this unbridled attraction coming from?

"Why would I?" Danny asked, taking a step closer. "I don't mind mixing work with pleasure."

"You were married," Steve said, the first thing that came to his mind. He wanted to make absolutely sure he wasn't crossing his wires.

"Yes. And you were in the Army. There was life before marriage just like there was life before the Army," Danny told him.

"Navy," Steve said automatically, his breath catching as he regarded Danny's open invitation. "This is a bad idea."

"Probably," Danny agreed, not moving back, away from temptation. "I'm here for a week to 10 days, depending. You let me know when you decide."

Steve nodded and took a decisive step backwards. "Breakfast should be here shortly."

"All right," Danny agreed, going through his tote for his lightweight camera. He liked taking preliminary pictures to get a feel for how the scenery came out in the photos. Sometimes a location that was beautiful to the eye faded away on film. Sometimes the location overwhelmed the subject and all that showed up was the flora. "How you ever modeled?"

"No," Steve said with a brisk shake of his head, dismissing the idea as ludicrous

"You have the looks for it," Danny told him. "The camera would love you. Not so much those ridiculous cargo pants."

"Hard to work undercover when your face is on magazines. And there is nothing wrong with my pants," Steve said.

"Except they are ridiculous. And no one would expect a cover-boy to be an investigator."

"I suppose," Steve said. "How long have you been with I.N.C.?"

"Since I graduated high school," Danny said, giving him a shortened version of his history. Steve listened carefully, hearing the other man's pride at his accomplishments while in their employ. He also heard regret, something he had plenty of his own to consider. "You know that they actively recruit retired military personnel," Danny said, making it sound almost like an off-hand remark.

"I'm not retired," Steve replied without thinking. "Joe said they will probably try to recruit me."

"Joe?" Danny asked.

"My training officer. Old family friend. He's I.N.C.'s contact here. They contacted him. He contacted me."

"That would be Commander White?" Danny asked.

"He made some noise about me joining but suggested I not rush into any decisions," Steve said, wondering why he'd decided to tell this virtual stranger all of his thoughts. Not so much his secrets. Those would go with him to the grave. Price you paid for being a SEAL.

"Makes sense. You haven't been a civilian especially long," Danny said. "Why…no. Not my business."

Steve studied him momentarily, seeing the unasked questions trying to break free. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Danny's interest in his life but then he couldn't explain his compulsion to confide in him. It was all so odd somehow. "Why did I transfer to the reserves?" Steve finally asked from in front of the sliding glass doors that led out to the tiny balcony.

"Not my business," Danny repeated, staying by the table where he seemed to be adjusting settings on his camera.

"I don't mind you asking," Steve said, realizing it was true. He wasn't one to open up to most people so what was making him _want_ to tell Danny?

"So. Why did you?" Danny asked with a warm smile that Steve was having a hard time ignoring.

"When my father was killed, I realized that there is more to life than the service," Steve said, wondering if it sounded like he regretted his time in the Navy. Which was in no way the case.

"Death does put things in perspective like nothing else can," Danny had to agree. "I stepped back from I.N.C. after Rachel died. Jayne tries to protect me as much as possible. I'm sent away from home much less frequently now."

"Can you leave completely?" Steve asked, hearing a quiet ache in Danny's voice.

"I don't know," Danny said. "I've never asked. But I don't know anyone who retired from it. As far as I know, everyone who left did so when they died."

"Did you ask?" Steve asked, thinking that was the logical way to find out the information.

"No," Danny said with a shrug. "I don't mind. As long as I'm home more nights than not to tuck in Grace, I'll stay active. Jayne was a field agent early in her career. She's mostly back-room now."

"A general rather than a foot soldier," Steve said.

"Something like that," Danny said, going to the door at the sound of the knock. He signed the slip as the room service guy pushed in the cart that seemed to hold more food than two people could possibly eat. "Thank you."

"Yes sir," the young man said, nodding and leaving.

"I was talking to a friend on HPD last night," Steve said as they set out the food. "He's been investigating the murders."

"HPD is looking into them?" Danny asked. "I thought it would be a purely Navy investigation."

"Mostly it is. But HPD knows the area, the most likely places to look for suspects," Steve explained. "I was wondering if you want to talk to him. He might have insight we are lacking."

"You didn't tell him why I was here, did you?" Danny asked.

"Of course not. This isn't my first investigation," Steve said, his voice harder than strictly necessary.

"I know. I'm sorry," Danny said. "He's someone you trust?"

"With my life. I think we also need to talk to the Medical Examiner. He did all the autopsies. He might have information that we need."

"That makes sense," Danny agreed. "Can you arrange that?"

"Yes. I'll take care of it tomorrow. Do you want to talk to my contact with HPD?"

Steve could see him consider the question before Danny finally nodded. "Yes. Any information has got to help."

"I'll need to provide some explanation of who you are," Steve said.

"If you trust him, tell him a version of the truth," Danny said. "Try to avoid discussing I.N.C. if you can."

"Roger that," Steve said, sitting at the table and digging into breakfast, seeing Danny do the same. "We also need to talk to the Navy investigator. I'll ask Joe to find out who it is."

"We should all meet at once. So everybody's on the same page," Danny said to Steve's nods.

They ate in the delicious food until their plates were nearly empty. "You know what doesn't make sense to me," Steve said as he drank the last of his coffee.

"High heels? The Jets trying a quarterback sneak and losing the play-off game?"

"Yeah," Steve said with a short laugh. "But particularly how the SEAL deaths are being tied to one person. They were all killed utilizing different methods. A gun, a knife, electrocution. That's not the pattern of a serial killer."

"I asked Jayne that," Danny said. "She said the ME determined they were related. She couldn't tell me how it was determined though. You know the ME, right?"

"Yes. He's brilliant. Eccentric but brilliant. If Max says they were victims of the same killer, chances are good they were," Steve said.

"I've never met too many MEs that weren't on the other side of unusual," Danny said, putting his napkin on the table. "You had enough?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed, standing when Danny did.

Danny watched as Steve began to gather the plates, a tiny frown creasing his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Tidying up?"

"Leave it for them. They'll come take care of it," Danny said with a wave of dismissal.

"Oh. Of course," Steve said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"No need," Danny said as he gathered his equipment. "I feel the compulsion to clean up."

"Comes from having a daughter," Steve guessed.

"And my brother living with us. Matt's a great guy but can be a slob," Danny said. "You ready?

"I have a cooler in my truck. We'll stop by one of the shops down the block for water."

"Sure," Danny said. "Do we need to buy lunch? Or will we be back close to civilization in time to eat?"

"We'll be back," Steve assured him proceeding him down the hallway as Danny made sure the door was locked behind him.

"No, no. I'm fine," Danny said as he picked up the third camera bag to fling it over one shoulder.

"If you wanted my help, you should have asked for it," Steve said from where he waited in front of the elevator, his impressive arms crossed over his equally impressive chest.

"You are my _assistant_, Steven. You are supposed to _assist_ me," Danny said. His hands would have been waving but they were full of totes, the only thing that spared Steve from a full-on lecture complete with hand signals.

"I can't read your mind, _Danno_. That wasn't in the job description," Steve said, taking the largest, heaviest tote and shouldering it like it didn't weigh anything at all.

"Don't call me that," Danny said as he followed Steve into the elevator. Steve just ignored him. "Do you have ideas for locations? The magazine gave me a few places they'd like me to check."

Steve gave him a list of locations he thought would work, some Danny had been to, some that were brand new. Danny reminded him that they all needed to be appropriate for women barely wearing any clothes which Steve assured him he'd kept in mind.

"I'm not suggesting downtown Honolulu or the middle of the rainforest," Steve told him as he put all of the equipment into the back seat of the truck.

"Is this truck a statement? Is there something you need to tell me?" Danny asked as he stood on his toes to see into the backseat.

"It's a statement that I like trucks," Steve said. "If it says anything else to you, you are welcome to keep it to yourself."

Danny snorted, going to the passenger side, looking up at the open door.

"Need a boost?" Steve had the nerve to ask.

"Want a smack?" Danny retorted. Steve just laughed, making Danny frown even harder. Once they were in and buckled up, Steve drove the short way to the convenience store where Danny bought water and some snacks, just in case.

Steve drove them out away from the city, describing the places he thought might make good backdrops for the photographs, not that he was any expert on the subject. In fact, the entire idea of photographing nubile models in strange poses was so foreign to him, he couldn't imagine spending his time doing it. He said as much to Danny, hoping there was some diplomacy in his words.

"Yeah," Danny acknowledged. "I wouldn't do fashion shoots if I had the choice but it makes a good cover."

"The other photos you showed me are incredible," Steve remarked. "Do you have exhibitions?"

"Occasionally," Danny said. "When I have a new book coming out. Since I've only published two, it hasn't been too overwhelming."

"And you've been featured in National Geographic?" Steve asked.

"A few times," Danny said. "I went to Afghanistan on assignment. You may have been there at the same time."

"I never said I was in Afghanistan," Steve pointed out.

"No but the chances are good you were there," Danny said. "I met quite a few SEALs on assignment."

Steve didn't respond to that, apparently concentrating on his driving.

"We need to check out the Lewa Puka Trail," Danny said, after reviewing the notes on his phone.

"It has beautiful scenery but I can't imagine the models having to climb all 993 steps. It's a mile and half to the top," Steve said.

"The magazine says the 360-degree view at the top makes it worth the effort. 'The peak offers an amazing view of Diamond Head, Honolulu, Hanauma Bay and the inside the Lewa Puka Botanical Garden,'" he read, uncertain of the wisdom of their suggestion.

"There's no foliage cover. It gets really hot unless you're there first thing in the morning," Steve said.

"Well, I guess a sunrise shoot isn't out of the question," Danny said, studying his notes. "Let's at least go check it out. If it won't work, I'll tell the magazine it's a no-go."

"You sure you want to bother?" Steve asked, glancing over at him. "You good to climb?"

"Sure," Danny said. "I don't spend all my time at a desk."

"All right," Steve agreed reluctantly, turning toward the mountain. "Where do you want to go after that?"

"Where do you suggest?" Danny asked, scrolling through the notes. None of the other places they listed as possibilities sounded all that interesting to him.

"How about taking a boat to Pu'u Keka'a reef?" Steve said. "It would make a stunning backdrop."

"That could be cool," Danny said. "Since they'll be in swimsuits, it would make sense. Can you arrange a boat for the day?"

"Sure," Steve agreed. "I have a friend with a yacht. It will give the models a place to change."

"Sounds perfect," Danny agreed as Steve pulled into the lot at the base of Lewa Puka. "If we do decide to shoot here, will we need a permit?"

"It's simple enough to get one. You request it from town hall."

"All right," Danny said, accepting a couple of bottles of water from Steve when they were out of the truck. He looked up at the stairs that were about half a foot high, trying to decide if the openness of the trail would work to the benefit of the shoot. "How far did you say it was to the top?"

"A mile and a half," Steve said, squinting up at the stairs.

"Okay. Let's take a look," Danny said, starting up the trail, Steve beside him. There were a handful of people already on the trail going up in front of them. They didn't seem to be in any particular hurry and it didn't take long for Steve and Danny to catch up to them. They announced their presence, the three members of the family moving aside with a cheerful _aloha_.

They were about two thirds of the way up when the old railroad bridge came into view. With the natural drop in the mountainside, the remains of the railroad were suspended 20 feet above the ground.

"Oh," Danny said, standing a few feet down the trail from where the bridge started.

"There's an alternative path over there," Steve said, pointing to the right. "It's easier so we can take it instead."

"If the models can deal with these heights, it would be awesome to photograph them on the bridge," Danny said, taking some photos with his small camera. "Is it safe?"

"Yes it is. But most people take the alternate path," Steve said. "It's much easier."

Danny looked over at the other path before carefully approaching the edge of the bridge. "You aren't scared of heights, are you?"

"I have parachuted out of hundreds of planes. What makes you think I have acrophobia?" Steve asked, his fists resting on his hips. Danny noticed that he didn't have the common decency to be winded after their climb up the mountain. What was that about? Was he not the least bit tired?

"You don't seem keen on crossing the bridge," Danny said when it occurred to him, finally, that Steve was waiting for an answer.

"I don't care one way or the other. But it can be tricky to navigate," Steve said reasonably.

"Let's try it," Danny said, moving closer to the edge of the bridge.

"Fine," Steve said with a sigh, joining him at the bridge. "Come on then."

Danny stepped cautiously onto the bridge, finding it sturdier than it looked. It didn't sway beneath them and he was able to traverse the hollow with more confidence. He couldn't help but to look down between the slats at the steep valley so far below their feet. "What is that?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the bridge.

"What's what?" Steve asked, standing next to him to look down where he was pointing.

"That," Danny said, staring over the edge. He knelt on the planks, cautiously leaning over the edge. "Is that a person?"

Steve lowered himself even with Danny, looking where he was pointing. "There?"

"Hey," Danny shouted to the unmoving form. "Are you okay?" His words brought no response so he tried whistling. That also elicited no reaction. "He must be hurt."

"Not good," Steve said, looking down at the unmoving body. "We'll have to call the rangers."

"It's a person, right? Not just a bundle of clothes?"

"Can you zoom with your camera?" Steve suggested.

"Right," Danny said in realization, zooming in on the object in question. He looked at the tiny screen, pointing out to Steve that it was a person in the crevice.

Steve nodded, taking out his phone to call 9-1-1. He explained where they were and what they thought they had found.

"I should climb down there," Steve said, scouting the terrain.

"No. You should wait for those trained in rescue to go down and determine what has happened."

"I'm trained in rescue," Steve argued with a stern frown.

"I'm not impugning your SEAL skills, babe. I'm saying it's not our responsibility."

"Impugning?" Steve asked, his frown turning into a goofy smile. It wasn't really that word that had caused his happiness but he wasn't about to admit how much he liked that Danny had called him _babe._

"It's a perfectly good word," Danny said with a wave of his hand. "I guess we're stuck here until the rangers arrive."

"Yeah, pretty much," Steve agreed, taking a drink of water. "Not the way you meant to spend your day."

"No," Danny said, carefully sitting on the bridge, his feet over the side. "So, you come here often, sailor?"

"I run the stairs," Steve admitted as he sat next to Danny. "I haven't recently but it's a great workout. Since I transferred to the reserves, I've had some trouble filling all my days."

"I can imagine," Danny said. "One more reason I.N.C. will probably try to recruit you."

"I guess," Steve said. "Some days I think I should have stayed active."

"Change isn't easy," Danny agreed. "But it's part of life."

"Yeah," Steve said, drinking more water. "Any other deep, philosophical truths you want to share, Yoda?"

"You always this much of a jack-ass?" Danny asked, a clear tone of teasing in his voice.

"Pretty much," Steve agreed. "That a problem?"

"Nope. Not for me," Danny said. He looked past Steve, seeing the approach of the family they had passed. "Should we tell them to go around?"

"Probably," Steve said, standing and going the few feet back down to where the bridge started. Danny could hear him telling them that they should take the other path. They agreed, going directly over to it.

"Did you tell them the truth?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"Some of it. That we think there is an injured hiker and we're waiting for the rangers."

Danny nodded at that, checking his phone for the time. "How long before they arrive?"

"Another 10 minutes or so. They'll fly out of the main station."

"Okay," Danny said absently, checking his phone messages.

"You have any more pictures of Grace?" Steve asked, leaning into Danny's shoulder and smiling inside when Danny didn't move out of contact.

Danny went to the photos, showing them to Steve, both of them smiling at the beauty of Danny's daughter until they heard the sound of the helicopter approaching. "They'll land at the top?"

"Yeah. We're closer to the top than the bottom," Steve explained, standing to wait for the approach of the rangers.

It was only few minutes later that three men arrived equipped with climbing ropes, wearing sturdy clothes and helmets.

"Gentlemen," the man who was apparently in charge said. "What did you find?" he asked after they had introduced themselves.

"There appears to be a body beneath the bridge," Steve explained. Danny let him do the talking because a fashion photographer would not necessarily be the best one to explain about a dead hiker.

"All right, Commander. We'll take a look," the ranger named Moumei said. They went to work, repelling over the side of the bridge. Steve and Danny watched their descent, listening to the snatches of conversation that floated back up to them.

"Dead…. recently….what's this?...Not another one."

"What'd you find?" Steve called down.

"He appears to be a SEAL, sir," Moumei said. "Can you call the base command and alert them?"

Steve and Danny were shocked by the news, their expressions equally filled with dismay.

"I'm so sorry," Danny said to Steve, a hand on his arm, hoping to help ground him.

"Not again," Steve said with a grimace.

"Call base and tell them," Danny said quietly.

"Right. They'll need to come," Steve said reluctantly. He dialed his phone, reaching the person he needed after several transfers. "This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. I'm at Lewa Puka Trail. The rangers believe that the body we discovered beneath the railroad bridge is a SEAL…yes sir. They are with the body now….yes sir. I will alert them." Steve hung up, leaning over the edge of the bridge. "The investigators will be here as soon as they can. They asked that you not touch him."

"Roger that," Moumei said. He consulted with the other Rangers, and very soon all three of them were climbing out of the ravine. "We're going to clear the trail and close it to hikers until the investigation is complete."

"Thank you," Steve agreed with a nod, watching the Rangers go about their responsibilities of clearing and closing the trail. "How am I going to explain your presence?"

"I could leave but it's your truck. If they tell me I have to go, I will," Danny said quietly. "Take this just in case."

Steve accepted the camera, taking a few more pictures of the distant body before putting it in one of his many pockets.

"Do you have a index card for which pocket holds what?" Danny asked.

"That's ridiculous," Steve said.

"So are your pants," Danny retorted.

"Whatever," Steve said, shrugging.

Another 15 minutes elapsed before the second helicopter arrived to land beside the first one at the top of the peak. Four men dressed in camouflage came down the steps, the one in front stopping within Steve's personal space.

"McGarrett," he said with a look of displeasure on this face. He was a few inches taller than Steve, his face as hard as the muscles on display below his turned up sleeves. His brown hair had a buzz-cut, adding to his chiseled militaristic demeanor.

"Gordon," Steve responded, straightening ever-so-slightly.

"Report," Gordon barked.

Steve took his time in explaining what they had found, Gordon looking over at Danny.

"And you are?" Gordon asked. Demanded.

"Danny Williams," he replied.

"What is your business here?" Gordon asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Danny responded, his dislike for the man growing exponentially with each word he said.

"You are a possible suspect. I repeat. What is your business here?"

"I'm scouting locations for a fashion shoot. The magazine told me to take a look at Lewa Puka Trail for the scenery," Danny explained in clipped tones.

"You're a photographer?" Gordon asked, a sneer in his tone as he swept Danny with a dismissive look.

"Yes. Pictures don't appear on magazines by magic," Danny told him.

"And you are here why, McGarrett?" Gordon demanded.

"I'm showing Danny the sights," Steve said.

"Didn't know you had left the Navy to become a _tour guide_," Gordon sneered.

"Danny is an old friend," Steve lied, moving closer to Danny and eliminating any space in between them. "A very old friend."

"You never mentioned him," Gordon said.

"There were plenty of things you failed to mention," Steve retorted. "Like the fact that you are married."

Gordon's expression got even more unhappy at that, his hands curling into fists. Rather than respond, he turned to the three Naval men, barking orders at them. They had blank expressions on their faces, as though they were a million miles away from the conversation. Which was for the best for all concerned.

"So," Danny whispered when Gordon and his men had used the Rangers' ropes to descend into the ravine. "You and him?"

"For a short time. It was a huge mistake," Steve said, shaking his head at the memory of their unfortunate time together.

"What did you ever see in him?" Danny had to ask.

"No idea. I guess I was lonely and thought he was available. He asked. I said yes. He conveniently failed to mention his wife and three children stateside."

"Swell guy," Danny said.

"He's here as a last resort. He screws this up, he's out of the service," Steve said, looking over the side at the four men investigating the area around the body.

"Did you know he was here? In Hawaii?"

"I had heard. This is the first time I've seen him in a couple of years."

"I think the less we see of him, the better," Danny said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I said that about us," Steve said.

Danny waved it away. "I've played for both teams. I'm still open to playing on yours while I'm here." He was looking up at Steve with such open fondness that Steve nearly got lost in his expression.

"I happen to have an opening on my roster," he finally said, smiling when Danny laughed at that.

"We'll negotiate that," Danny said, leaning against Steve as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist.

"You do casual?" Steve asked in an off-hand manner.

"In my job, casual is about all I have time for," Danny said, patting Steve's stomach. "Check on them."

Steve nodded, going to the edge to look over. The men were carefully examining the body and the area around it, one of them taking photos.

"Where are the Rangers?" Gordon barked up at Steve.

"Closing the trail."

"Get them over here," Gordon ordered.

"I don't report to you," Steve shouted down at him.

"Do it anyway."

Steve slowly straightened and sauntered over to where Danny was waiting. "He politely requested that we locate the Rangers."

Danny laughed at his version, turning toward the downhill side of the trail. "I'll go this way. You go up."

"Roger that," Steve agreed, turning to head uphill.

Danny walked down the steps, his mind replaying his conversation with Steve. What was it about him that Danny found so irresistible? He met plenty of attractive people in his photography work. And Steve certainly qualified as one of the most attractive. But there was something about who he was, the core of the person that he was. That was what Danny found the most attractive of all.

"Hey," Danny said to Ranger Moumei when he approached. "The Navy guys are here. They want to talk to you."

"Right," the Ranger agreed, following Danny up the steps. "Are you going to use the trail for your photo shoot?"

"I don't think so. As beautiful as it, the hike would be prohibitive."

"You could fly in the models," the Ranger suggested.

Danny shook his head at that. "Too many other logistics. Lighting guys. Make-up. Hairstylists. Catering. They'd need a place to change."

"I suppose it is more complicated that most of us realize," Moumei said. He went to the edge of the bridge where the other two Rangers were already stationed. "What can we do for you, sir?"

"You in charge?" Gordon shouted up.

"I am. Ranger Moumei."

"Did your men touch the body?" Gordon asked.

"Only so far as to determine that he was deceased and to find his ID. We did not move him," the Ranger said.

"We need a basket," Gordon ordered.

"Did you bring one?" Moumei asked.

"Get us yours," Gordon demanded.

Moumei stared down at him before trading glances with the other two Rangers. They could only shrug, the youngest standing to go up the trail. "Don't hurry," Moumei said quietly. The Ranger laughed and strolled up the steps toward the helicopter. "He's very charming," Moumei said to Steve when he was standing.

"Not one of our finest when it comes to manners," Steve had to agree. "Could you or your men tell the COD?"

"I'm not an expert but it looked to me like he died from the fall. Could be a suicide," Moumei said. "He wouldn't be the first to end it all here."

"Seems like a lot of work to kill yourself," Danny observed. "Why come all the way up here?"

"This park is called Heaven's Gate for a reason," Moumei said. "We believe that anyone who dies here is forgiven their sins."

"Oh," Danny said, looking around the terrain. "It is very close to heaven. Don't think we'll be using it for our photo shoot though."

"I tried to tell you it wouldn't work," Steve reminded him.

"Okay. So you were right. I'll get you a gold star as soon as we're back in the hotel."

"I'll take a hamburger and a beer instead," Steve decided.

"Whatever," Danny said with a wave of dismissal. "Where are we going from here?"

"If I tell you, are you going to listen? Or tell me how wrong I am? Again?" Steve asked.

"I'll listen. For as long as I can. Then I'll tune you out like the awful music you insist on playing in that behemoth you call a truck."

"Behemoth," Steve repeated.

"How long have you two been married?" Ranger Moumei asked with a laugh.

"Far too long," Danny said with a sigh. "Where?"

"Do you want to go to the Pu'u Keka'a reef?" Steve suggested.

"Okay. But we need to eat first," Danny said, watching the Ranger return down the trail with the backboard.

They all waited as Commander Gordon shouted orders at his men, seemingly intent on half of Oahu hearing him. They carefully lifted the body to the bridge, the Rangers helping with the logistics. Danny took several photos, being as surreptitious as possible. He didn't want to have to explain why he was photographing a deceased SEAL.

"Do you know him?" Moumei asked Steve when the backboard was laying securely on the bridge.

"No," Steve said, shaking his head. "What is his name?"

"Why are you discussing this in front of _civilians_?" Gordon demanded when he had climbed out of the ravine.

"Because we discovered the body," Steve said in a hard tone. "We're already involved."

Gordon looked like he wanted to argue but Moumei interrupted before he could. "Raymond Manuel," Moumei said, showing them his military ID. "No spouse listed."

"SEAL team 4," Gordon barked out, looking down at the body. "Good man. Loss to the service."

"Could you determine the COD?" Steve asked.

"Not my area," Gordon informed him. "ME will determine it."

"If he's the latest victim," Moumei said shaking his head. "It's a tragic waste."

"Nothing to tie the deaths together," Gordon said, ordering his men to carry the backboard up to the helicopter. They left with no further discussion, Moumei shaking his head.

"I guess that's that," the Ranger said with a note of sadness.

"These murders are just awful," Danny said, sounding like a distressed photographer.

"And they aren't any closer to figuring out who is doing it," Moumei said. "Well. I'm sorry that you had to find his body. Thank you for alerting us."

"Let us know if you need our statements," Steve said, providing him his cell phone number, Danny giving his as well.

"Good luck," Moumei said to Danny. "I'll look for the magazine when it's published."

"Thanks for your help," Danny said, going down the steps with Steve.

"What?" Steve asked when they were half way down.

"What, what?" Danny said, looking over at him.

"I can hear you thinking," Steve informed him.

"Gordon. He seem odd to you?" Danny asked.

"He is odd. He didn't seem any more so than usual," Steve said.

Danny nodded at that, his brow still furrowed. "Let's get something to eat. Then we'll go to the reef."

"Roger that," Steve said, getting two fresh bottles of cold water when they had reached the truck. "You like shrimp, right?"

"I do," Danny said absently, looking out his window at the passing scenery.


	4. Why Do You Have A Key?

_A great photograph is a full expression of what one feels about what is being photographed in the deepest sense, and is, thereby, a true expression of what one feels about life in its entirety. ~Ansel Adams  
_  
After eating far too many delicious shrimp provided by Steve's large friend Kamekona, they borrowed the sailing yacht belonging to Steve's friend. Danny agreed that the boat would make a good dressing room, enough cabins below available for the models to change.

"Who is this friend that can afford a boat like this?" Danny asked as Steve steered out toward the reef.

"Name's Stan Edwards. He's in real estate…construction. Something that makes him an obscene amount of money," Steve said.

"It would take an obscene amount to afford this yacht," Danny agreed. "And I've been with you all morning. You didn't call and ask if you could take it."

"I don't need to call and ask when I already have a key," Steve pointed out.

"_Why_ do you have a key?"

"You always this nosey?" Steve asked in return.

"I'm an investigator. What do you think investigators do if not ask question?" Danny asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"There is that," Steve agreed, slowing the boat when they reached the graceful, rugged black rocks arching out of the water.

"This is…magnificent," Danny said, awed by the sight before them. "Amazing."

Steve nodded, looking up at the reef. "It's even more beautiful below the surface."

"I don't know if the models will be scuba divers," Danny said. "But it would be an incredible opportunity."

"If you had one that was, you could shoot her below the surface," Steve agreed. "Do you dive?"

"I can. I haven't in a while. Not much diving water in Manhattan."

"I don't guess there would be," Steve agreed. "I can give you the refresher course if you want to do an underwater shoot."

"How long would that take?" Danny asked as he took some preliminary photos of the reef.

"How long has it been since your last dive?" Steve asked, watching Danny work. He seemed to be one with the camera, using it as his eyes. These were not tourist photos he was taken. He was in some indefinable way _capturing_ the reefs.

"Mmmm… two years," Danny said.

"Then it would only take a couple of hours," Steve said.

"When could we do that?" Danny asked.

"You can come to my house," Steve said.

"You have a dive pool at your house?"

"Of course not. But I do live on the ocean," Steve explained.

"You live on the ocean," Danny repeated, studying Steve. "Right on the ocean."

"We're in Hawaii. Why is the idea of living on the ocean foreign to you?" Steve asked, concentration in the furrows of his brow.

"It's not foreign to me. But it is unbelievably expensive. Not that it's any of my business."

"Ahh…" Steve said. "My house was built by my grandfather. Back when almost anyone could afford ocean front property."

"Your grandfather," Danny repeated.

"He was stationed at Pearl. He died on the Arizona," Steve said.

"Oh," Danny said, feeling a sudden wash of sadness. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," Steve said. But Danny knew he wasn't dismissing his grandfather's heroic death. He was acknowledging that time moved on in its own way.

"All right. I'll rent scuba gear and you can make sure I won't drown."

"There's a place right down the dock that rents gear," Steve said. "Come to my house tomorrow morning. I'll make pancakes then we'll go swimming."

"Sounds good," Danny agreed. "And I'll ask the modeling agency to include at least one scuba diver."

"Do you have an underwater camera?" Steve asked. He reached into the cooler they had brought with them, taking out two beers and extending one to Danny.

"I do," Danny agreed. "I figured Hawaii would be the perfect place to use it."

"Makes sense," Steve agreed.

"This business about the SEALs," Danny said, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them. "It's very…."

"It is," Steve said, agreeing with the unspoken ending of Danny's sentence. "What are you going to do to find the one who's doing it?"

"I hope talking to the ME will help, with your contact at HPD, and the Naval investigator."

"I hope so," Steve agreed. "I'll call first thing tomorrow. Hopefully we'll be able to meet with them after your diving lesson."

Danny agreed with the wisdom of the plan, also agreeing he was ready to return to shore.

"Where else do you want to see?" Steve asked as they left the boat to the hands of the yacht club attendants.

"Somewhere for a sunset shoot. Although I'd imagine anywhere on the island would be perfect," Danny had to admit.

"How about on the yacht itself? They'll already be on it. Then you can have open sky or the beach as a background."

Danny stopped. Steve kept walking. When he realized Danny was no longer at his side, he turned to retrace his steps. "What?" Steve asked, looking down to study the expression on Danny's face.

"You…" Danny said, shaking his head to clear the buzzing. "You are a natural at this. Who would have thought a SEAL would have an artistic temperament?"

Steve shrugged, a pleased smile threatening to take over his face. "SEALs are adaptive if nothing else."

"So I see," Danny agreed.

They went the rest of the way to the scuba rental place in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Danny wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by the depths of his new friend.

Steve was wondering if his new friend could possibly be _more_. He felt a connection to Danny that was unprecedented. Even for having known him such a brief amount of time, Steve could see a possible future that included Danny. He had to take a deep breath to quell the sensations threatening to overcome him. It was ridiculous, he chided himself. _You barely know him. And he's from New York. You aren't leaving Hawaii. You think he'll leave Manhattan? _Steve frowned at the negativity of his inner voice. He felt a real affinity with Danny. It was rare and to be cherished, regardless of those nay-saying inner voices.

They entered the ramshackle building that looked in danger of being blown apart in any wind stronger than a breeze, to be greeted by an Hawaiian of indeterminate age. He was smiling at Steve in a friendly, paternal way, one that spoke of much history between them.

"Stevie," the man said in cheerful greeting. He rounded the counter to hug Steve, Steve smiling at the embrace. "Where have you been?"

"You know," Steve said with an off-hand wave. "Around."

"_Around_ he says. You've been home six weeks and just now you come to see Mamo."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "Mamo, this is Danny. Danny, this is Mamo."

"It's nice to meet you," Danny said with a smile for the taller man.

Mamo studied Danny before turning his all-knowing eyes on Steve. He focused back on Danny, holding out a hand. "Any _friend_ of Stevie is a friend of mine."

Danny nodded, trying not to laugh at the implication of the older man's words. So it was obvious to everyone, the underlying _something_ that connected him and Steve.

"We need to rent scuba gear, Uncle," Steve said.

"Of course. Of course," Mamo agreed. "You certified?"

"I am," Danny said. "I don't have my certification on me."

Mamo waved it off. "I'd check on-line but your word is good with me. You need a mask and flippers?"

"I do," Danny agreed.

"Right," Mamo said, turning to go into the back of the shop. The area was curtained off, his voice still clear. "Come."

Steve led the way into the back. There were shelves of gear and rows of tanks. Mamo held a blue mask and flippers out to Danny, certain they would fit.

"You have to purchase the breather," Mamo said, handing two to Danny.

"That's fine," Danny agreed, having no desire to potentially share spit with strangers.

"Two tanks?" Mamo asked.

"For now," Steve agreed. "Danny's here on a photo shoot. He may need more later this week."

"That's good," Mamo said. "Call and let me know. I'll set them aside. I'm not here – Stevie has the key."

"Thank you," Danny said, looking up at Steve who shrugged. Danny wondered if Steve had a key to the entire island. It certainly seemed that way.

Danny gave Mamo his credit card, asking that he keep the number on file. That way if they did rent additional equipment, Danny would know it had been charged.

"I'll email all the receipts," Mamo assured him as he returned the card.

"That'll be handy," Danny agreed. "Thanks for your help."

They carried the tanks and gear to the truck, Steve securing the oxygen in the back with bungee cords.

"If you haven't seen him since you got back, why do you have a key to his shop?" Danny asked as Steve drove them away from the docks.

"I've always had a key," Steve said, shrugging. "He gave it to Dad."

"I see," Danny said, looking out his window. "Where to now?"

"It's almost 5:30. You want to come to my house? I can grill us some steaks."

Danny turned to look at Steve who glanced over at him with a smile. It was an open, sunny smile, one Danny wanted to photograph and cherish. But he wasn't sure the essence of that smile could be captured on film.

"Well?" Steve prompted, turning back to the business of driving through rush hour traffic.

"I'd like that," Danny agreed. "I'd like that a lot. Then I'll know where you live. For tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Steve said. And there was that smile again.

"I need to meet with the modeling agency. I was planning to do that tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come?" Danny asked. It seemed so natural for Steve to come with him, he had almost forgotten to even mention it.

"Sure," Steve said. "Will there be a lot of scantily clad models around?"

"Not tomorrow," Danny told him. "We'll be in an office building. Not on a beach surrounded by swimsuits."

Steve shrugged at that, making Danny laugh. "I'll survive the disappointment."

Danny laughed again, the feeling as natural and welcome as it was unexpected.

~0~

Danny declared the steaks the best he'd ever had, the company making them even more delicious. That last he kept to himself but had a feeling that Steve felt the same.

"It's late. I need to get going," Danny said when the sun had been down for some time.

"It's not even 10:00 yet," Steve said.

"In New York, it's almost 4 a.m.," Danny reminded him with a yawn.

"True that," Steve had to agree. "You could spend the night."

Danny turned to look at him, the moon barely illuminating them. Steve was gazing out over the ocean, his body relaxed and easy. "Babe," Danny said.

"Too soon?" Steve asked with a charming smile that the dimness did nothing to hide.

"Maybe a little?" Danny replied. "Doesn't it seem…fast to you?"

"In the Navy, fast was the one of the only ways we had to do it," Steve admitted.

"I can understand that," Danny agreed. "I'm going to the hotel tonight. Tomorrow night…"

"Tomorrow night?" Steve asked. He sounded hopeful and…happy. It was a good sound from him.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings," Danny said, standing up. "You have to take me to the hotel."

"You better drive yourself," Steve said, digging out his keys. "I had more beer than you."

"All right," Danny agreed, taking the keys. "I'll be here tomorrow at 8."

"Roger that," Steve said. "I'll have the coffee made and the pancakes mixed."

"I'm counting on it," Danny said. He gave into impulse and kissed Steve on the top of his head before going back through the house and out to the truck.

Steve turned to watch him leave, smiling still when Danny was out of his sight. He liked being with Danny, more than he had like being with anyone for a long time. He was disappointed that Danny wasn't spending the night but knew the answer wasn't _no. _It was _not yet._ Steve understood. Maybe they were considering going too fast but he knew a sure thing when he found it. And he was certain he and Danny were destined to be.

Steve cleaned up the remaining dishes and food from their dinner, making sure everything was in order before going up to his bedroom. Sleep came more easily than it had recently. He had a feeling of contentment, and of being settled – two sensations he'd been lacking as of his transfer to the reserves. 


	5. Have You Ever Heard of Knocking?

_Ocean: A body of water occupying about two-thirds of a world made for man - who has no gills. - Ambrose Bierce  
_**  
**  
Danny walked into Steve's house at precisely 8 a.m. the next morning.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Steve called from the kitchen. Danny could hear the laughter barely disguised.

"Knocking is overrated," Danny declared, entering the kitchen. Steve was mixing the batter, Danny mesmerized by the flexing of his impressive muscles. He had to force himself not to stare but the loose tank top Steve was wearing made it a challenge. "Coffee?"

Steve nodded his head at the full pot, two matching cups waiting next to it. Danny filled them both, adding extra cream to his. "What do you take?"

"Little cream," Steve requested, ladling the batter onto the griddle with a satisfying sizzle.

"Do I smell bacon?" Danny asked, dramatically sniffing the air.

"It's in the microwave. No matter how careful I am, I always set off the smoke detector if I try to fry it," Steve admitted.

"Matt does that too," Danny said, sipping the coffee. "This. This is one of the best things about Hawaii," he said, saluting Steve with his coffee.

"Most people come for the beaches," Steve laughed.

"I'm not a huge fan of the beach," Danny admitted.

"Who doesn't love the beach?"

"Sand everywhere. Creatures in the water. Sunburn." Danny gave a dramatic shudder, Steve looking at him like he'd surely lost his mind.

"Everybody loves the beach."

"Not everyone," Danny said.

Steve could only shake his head in sympathy before handing Danny a plate piled high with fluffy pancakes. He also gave him the bacon from the microwave and a bottle of local syrup.

"Pineapple?" Danny said, wrinkling his nose.

"Of course," Steve said.

"You don't have maple syrup?"

Steve frowned at that but went into the pantry, returning with a bottle. "Not sure how old it is."

Danny studied the bottle, pointing at the tiny print. "It only expired 8 months ago."

"It's still sealed. Expiration dates are more suggestions than rules."

"I guess," Danny said, opening the bottle and taking an inquiring sniff. "Smells okay. No mold that I can see."

"It's fine," Steve said, putting pancakes on a second plate. "Let's go outside."

Danny nodded in agreement, carrying his plate and coffee out to the lanai, settling in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Did you bring swim trunks?" Steve asked as they ate the amazing pancakes, made even tastier by the beautiful day and the company sharing them.

"In your truck," Danny agreed. "I also have my underwater camera. Are you calling your contacts before or after our swim?"

"After we swim. Max will be in his lab by then. And Chin should be at his desk."

"All right," Danny said, finishing his pancakes.

"You want some more?"

"I don't think so," Danny decided. "I don't want to sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"I hear that," Steve agreed, taking Danny's plate and carrying them both up to the house. "Is there some place in particular you want to go today?"

"No. I have the appointment with the modeling agency at 2:00. The magazine suggested we check out Punalu'u Beach because of the black sand."

"It's beautiful there," Steve confirmed. "But it's on the big island. Logistics could be a nightmare."

"Oh," Danny said, taking out his phone to review the messages he'd gotten about the assignment. "Apparently they didn't know that?"

"Aren't you meeting with them this afternoon?" Steve asked in confusion.

"That's the modeling agency. The magazine contracts with the agency for the models. The editorial staff is in Manhattan," Danny explained.

"I see," Steve said. "It's over 200 miles to Punalu'u from Honolulu."

"I think that's out then," Danny agreed. "I'd like to see it though. You know anyone with a helicopter? Wait. Don't answer that. Of course you do."

Steve shrugged, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Go get your trunks. You can change in the guest bath. And I'll meet you out back."

"Right," Danny said. "Wait. Come with me to get one of the tanks."

Steve followed Danny out to his truck, unfastening the tanks as Danny got his tote from the back seat.

"I can carry one of those," Danny protested.

"I've got them," Steve said, carrying the tanks as easily as most people would carry two loaves of bread. Danny thought he could at least have the good manners to look like they were heavy. "I'll be out back when you're ready."

"It'll only take me a minute," Danny assured him, going into the guest bath to strip and pull on his loose black trunks. When he got to the backyard, Steve had discarded his tee shirt. He had the mask on top of his head, which should have looked ridiculous but on him it looked natural. He was checking the gauges, not that he didn't trust Mamo. But certain habits were too deeply ingrained to ignore.

Danny felt Steve's eyes on him. It was a good sensation, a welcome one in fact. And if Danny was doing his share of ogling, well, that made them even. Neither acknowledged the fact that they were admiring more than the scenery. It was an unspoken agreement to look and not talk.

"Your mask is on the table," Steve said, nodding toward it. "We'll wade out to put on our fins and tanks."

"Makes sense," Danny agreed, spitting in his mask. He sent shin deep to rinse it out, putting it on to cover his eyes.

"You have your camera?" Steve asked as he brought the two tanks to the water's edge.

"Right here," Danny said, indicating the small camera attached to his shorts.

"Is it digital?" Steve asked.

"This one isn't. I prefer film. But I'll have to do most of the shoot digitally. It's easier for the magazine."

"I can understand that," Steve agreed.

They went out far enough to put on the flippers and tanks, Steve watching Danny as he made all the necessary preparations. Certain he still remembered the basics, they dove into deeper waters, Steve careful to keep an eye on Danny. It turned out not to be necessary, Danny an excellent swimmer and cautious diver.

Steve was looking closely at some coral that was home to a school of fish when he glanced over to find Danny taking pictures of him. Steve shook his head but had the feeling Danny was laughing at him as he continued to shoot his photos.

They didn't go out very far, Steve keeping track of the time. He indicated that they needed to head back, Danny following him to shore.

"Thanks," Danny said when they were standing in the water, their mouths free to talk.

"For what?" Steve asked, taking off his flippers to walk up to his backyard.

"Sharing this with me. As much as it pains me to admit it, the ocean here is… amazing."

"It is," Steve agreed. "What do you plan to do with all those pictures you took?"

Danny shrugged, following Steve up to the house. "You never know."

"Hmm…." Steve said, going into the laundry room for two towels. "You can shower in the guest bath. I'll run upstairs."

"Got it," Danny agreed. "I need some water. You want one?"

"Sure," Steve said, going into the kitchen to get the waters from the frig. "Once I'm out, I'll call Max, Chin and Joe."

"Good," Danny said, grabbing Steve's wrist to check his watch. "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to them."

"How long will we be at the model agency?" Steve asked. He was in no hurry to take back his arm, the sensation of Danny's hands on his skin warming his entire body.

"An hour? Maybe a little longer?"

"We could meet with them at 4:00," Steve suggested.

"All right. That makes sense," Danny agreed. "I'm starving."

"I know how you feel. I have some shrimp I can throw on the grill."

"That sounds perfect," Danny said. "Then I'll take you out to dinner tonight. To repay you for all the food you've fed me."

Steve shrugged that off. "You can take me out to dinner but my food is your food. It's the Hawaiian way."

"I'm sure it is," Danny said, going to the bathroom where his clothes still waited.

When he emerged from the shower freshly scrubbed, Steve was outside, talking on the phone and turning the shrimp he'd put on kabob skewers.

"Okay… yeah, 4:30 sounds good. I'll call Max next… sure, I'll do that… Thanks Chin." Steve hung up, smiling at Danny. "Chin will meet us at 4:30 at Max's office. I'll call Joe and let him know to have the investigator meet us there."

"Good," Danny agreed. "I need to call Grace. Would you mind if I used your computer after we ate?"

"Of course not," Steve assured him. "Everything okay?"

"I think so. Matt texted and said she didn't really sleep last night. He's taking her to her favorite restaurant to see if she'll talk about how she's feeling. They'll be home in about an hour."

"It must be tough on her," Steve said in sympathy.

"It can be," Danny agreed before taking over shrimp duty so Steve could call Max and Joe.

Max agreed that 4:30 would be fine and he'd have all of the autopsy reports ready for them. Joe said he'd make sure the Naval investigator was there as well.

"They done?" Steve asked, standing over the grill to check them.

"Another minute," Danny decided. "Did you have to put pineapple on them?"

That launched them into an argument about the proper way to prepare shish kabobs and whether or not pineapple was an appropriate accompaniment for every possible food. They continued to argue as they consumed the delicious shrimp, Danny refusing to eat the pineapple purely on principle.

"Absolutely not on pizza," Danny maintained, frowning at the idea of it.

Steve just laughed, giving him another bottle of water. "Is there somewhere else you need to scout locations?"

"I don't think so," Danny decided. "The yacht. The reef. And a beach. I think that will be sufficient since Punalu'u is out."

"Which beach?" Steve asked, leaning closer on the pretext of seeing the notes on Danny's phone.

"Pu'u 'Ualaka State Park. The magazine got a permit from the state park office already."

"It's a good location," Steve agreed. "Wide beach. Shelters and bathrooms."

"Can we go by?"

"Sure. On our way to meet Chin and Max," Steve agreed. "You know what might be interesting? To go to a pineapple grove."

"No," Danny said, making Steve laugh. "No pineapples."

"All right," Steve said, cleaning up from their lunch. Danny helped him carry the dishes into the house, leaving them for Steve to deal with. Steve took Danny to the desk splashed with sunshine, booting up his computer. As Danny texted his brother, Steve returned to the kitchen to take care of the rest of the clean up.

He was drinking from a bottle of water when Danny came back to the kitchen. "Everything okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Grace got it in her head that I was never coming back. Matt has no idea why should would think that unless it was a bad dream," Danny said.

"Is she all right now?" Steve asked, concerned about this young child he'd never met.

"She is. Seeing me helped," Danny told him. "I told Matt that next time he should call me and I could face-time with Grace."

Steve nodded at that, offering Danny a bottle of water. "You want to go Pu'u 'Ualaka State Park? We have time before we have to be at the modeling agency."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, checking his phone for the time. "We need to return the diving equipment."

"It will wait until tomorrow," Steve told him. "Mamo won't mind. And if you get a model who scubas, we'll need to get her equipment."

"There is that," Danny agreed. He made sure he had all of his stuff before going out to Steve's truck.


	6. What would you like to drink? A martini?

_I tried on 250 bathing suits in one afternoon and ended up having little scabs up and down my thighs, probably from some of those with sequins all over them. - Cindy Crawford_**  
**  
They discussed the case as Steve drove them to the beach, wondering if Max would have the autopsy results on the latest victim. Steve said he should have thought to ask when he had Max on the phone but Danny waved it off.

"Either he has it or he doesn't," Danny said, leaving the truck with Steve when he'd pulled into the lot for the State Park. "Wow," Danny said when they were standing on the wide, pristine beach. "This is perfect."

"One of our best," Steve agreed, watching the girls walking by as the girls watching them. The blonde girl winked at Steve, Steve smiling at her in return.

"Are you planning to have sex with her right here?" Danny teased as the scantily clad girls continued on their way.

"Nope," Steve said, turning his way-too-charming smile on Danny.

"That smile won't work on me," Danny claimed. "I have a four-year-old."

"I don't see how that's pertinent," Steve said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Danny returned, walking a little way down the beach. "Those shelters. Will they be included in the permit?"

"Should be," Steve said. "I can call the office and double check."

"No, that's okay. The magazine will send me the particulars. They know we need at least one of them."

"Where do you get the other…stuff?" Steve asked. "The catering and lights?"

"The magazine arranges it with the modeling agency, since the agency is local. I tell them where we'll be on which days. They make sure all the support personnel are there."

"Sounds like a Naval operation," Steve said.

"There are times when it feels as complicated as invading a small country. When I first started out, I had to make all the arrangements myself. Now the magazine takes care of it," Danny said in relief.

"And you don't have to pay for it."

"That's a huge plus," Danny agreed. "We'll have a minimum number of support people on the yacht. We won't have room for food but we'll only stay out a couple of hours. We'll take the hairstylist with us and someone to be responsible for their bikinis."

"I can take that job," Steve suggested with a laugh.

"I'm sure you'd excel at it," Danny said. "Do you want me to have the magazine contract with Kamekona to bring his truck here?"

"We can swing by and ask him," Steve said, Danny readily agreeing.

"He can serve food the models will eat, right?" Danny asked as Steve drove out of the parking lot.

"He has vegetables and fruits. He doesn't readily admit it," Steve agreed.

"Good," Danny said, watching the passing scenery. It didn't take long for them to arrive at Kamekona's shrimp truck, managing to get a few minutes of the big man's attention.

"Sure, brah. I'll feed everybody good," Kamekona agreed.

"All right. I'm not sure which days but I'll contact you as soon as I know," Danny assured him.

"Shoots," Kamekona said before returning to the truck to yell directions at his large cousin Flippa who by all rights should be deaf.

"Shoots?" Danny said as he sat next to Steve at one of the tables.

"_Okay. Sure. Thanks_. Kind of like _aloha,_" Steve explained.

"Ahh," Danny said, deciding nothing else needed to be said about it. They accepted Kamekona's offer of some coconut water, watching the bikini clad women who frequented the shrimp truck. "You think he pays them to come in their suits?"

"Doubt it," Steve said. "He may give them a discount."

"Yeah," Danny had to agree, checking his phone. "We should go."

They left after a final word with Kamekona, going to the office building that housed the modeling agency.

"Fifth floor," Danny said once they were on the elevator. When they left the elevator, Danny went directly to the receptionist's desk. "Hi," he said, smiling at the young woman's pretty smile.

"Aloha," she said, her dark eyes sparkling. "How may I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Abegaila VanDerKott," Danny said.

"You must be Daniel Williams," she said.

"I am," he agreed.

"I'm Felicia Terry, Abegaila's assistant."

"It's lovely to meet you, Felicia. This is Steve McGarrett," Danny said, indicating Steve who was standing a step back from the desk.

"Aloha," she said to Steve as well. "Mrs. VanDerKott is on the phone at present. If you'll have a seat, I'll let her know you have arrived."

"Thank you," Danny agreed, leading Steve over to a grouping of plush chairs before a window that offered a spectacular view of Honolulu. They'd only be sitting for a couple of minutes when Danny frowned over at Steve. "What are you doing?"

"Doing?" Steve repeated. "I'm not doing anything. I'm sitting here waiting."

"No you aren't. You are casing the room for exits. For any blind spots that could shelter snipers. We aren't in danger, Super SEAL. Stand down."

"Shut up," Steve said, trying very hard to relax. He wasn't nervous, exactly. He was never very good at doing nothing even though it was often required on missions.

"Here," Danny said, handing him a copy of the magazine Danny was working for. "Keep yourself occupied with this."

"Does it have your pictures ?" Steve asked, thumbing through the slick pages.

"Pages 67-77 unless they repaged it," Danny said.

Steve went to the indicated pages, admiring the photos of a snow covered Manhattan. They were surreal and beautiful and breathtaking. "Nice," Steve said, unable to fully express what he thought of the pictures. They were in some inexplicable way very _Danny._

"Hey," Danny said, interrupting Steve's contemplation of the photos. "She's ready for us."

"Oh right," Steve said, returning the magazine to the small glass top table.

They followed Felicia down a short hallway with swanky offices on either side. Each office was occupied by a spectacularly attractive man or woman, each of whom paused to watch the newcomers pass by. Felicia led them to the huge, opulent office at the end where they were greeted by a Hawaiian woman dressed in a bright red jacket and pants. Her grey hair was caught in a stylish twist at the back of her head, her smile subtracting at least a decade from her face.

"My favorite photographer," she exclaimed, holding out both hands to Danny who accepted them and her kisses on both cheeks. "It's about time you came back to see me. You need to move here. I've said so for years. You and your Gracie would be happier here than in that stupefying city. I've always said so, haven't I, darling?"

"Yes, Abegaila, you have always said so," Danny agreed with a wide smile. "Abegaila, this is Steve. Steve, Abegaila."

"Steve," Abegaila said, taking his right hand in both of hers. She was looking up at him with an assessing eye, making Steve feel a bit like a horse. "Fantastic. Please tell me you brought this gorgeous specimen to be included in your photo shoot. You must promise me that."

"Abegaila," Danny said, shaking his head. "Steve's not a model. He's helping me out with the logistics."

"I'm also right here," Steve pointed out with a smile.

"Oh lord. That smile. Tell me you've got that smile captured to share with the world. You must, Daniel. You must absolutely shoot him. And these tattoos," she said with a gasp, lifting the edge of Steve's blue polo. "Magnificent. Promise me he'll be in your shoot. Promise me that."

"I think that's his decision," Danny pointed out, feeling badly about Steve's discomfort. But he was bearing up surprisingly well, not looking as though he wanted to flee the premise. Or use his carefully hidden gun to stop her from talking about him.

"You'll allow Danny to include you, won't you, darling? You must. It would be a sin if you did not agree."

"I will consider it," Steve said, sounding more amused than annoyed for which Danny was thankful.

"Good, good," she said, glad it was settled. "I have the portfolio right here, darling. Please, please have a seat," she said, waving at the comfortable grouping of chairs. "What would you like to drink? Coffee? Water? A martini?" she asked, studying Danny and Steve with an almost alarming intensity.

"A martini?" Steve mouthed to Danny who just shrugged.

"I'll have some coffee," Danny requested.

"Of course. Of course. Steve? What can we get for you, dear?"

"Coffee will be fine," he said.

"Excellent. Excellent. Felicia dear," she was saying as she left her office, her voice trailing behind her.

"You could have warned me," Steve said quietly, making Danny laugh.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

Steve frowned at him but his supposed unhappiness didn't stop him from leaning closer to look at the portfolio Abegaila had provided him. Danny was slowly turning the pages, reading the information on the models he didn't know. There were only two so far he'd never heard of or worked with.

He removed the page of one of the models, putting it on the table.

"No?" Steve asked, picking it up.

"Abegaila," Danny said when she entered. "You know I won't work with Katarina. You know that."

She tutted, sitting across the table from them. "I know, dear. The magazine requested I include her. I tried warning them but you know how they are."

"Why won't you work with her?" Steve asked, gazing at the picture of the incredibly beautiful model.

"She's terrible at her job," Danny said. "She barely knows what it is. Look that smile. It couldn't be more fake."

Steve shrugged, looking again at her picture. "I guess."

"Plus she has the worst attitude I've ever come across," Danny said.

"You two have always fought," Abegaila reminded him. "She's fine with everyone else. Did you insult her? Make her walk over hot coals?"

"She's too stupid to be a model," Danny said, turning the page to the next model.

"She's not, darling," Abegaila said, smiling over at Felicia when she brought in a tray with a pot and three cups. "Thank you, dear."

"Anything else?" Felicia asked politely.

"We're all set here," Abegaila assured her.

Felicia nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Who is this?" Danny asked Abegaila, showing her the picture of a beautiful Hawaiian, dark hair and eyes that sparkled with mischief. "I like her but I don't know her."

"This is Kono Kalakaua. Up and coming. She's new but knows what she's doing. Once she appears in your portfolio, she'll be in constant demand," Abegaila enthused.

"Do you know her?" Danny asked Steve.

"I know some Kalakauas but it's not an unusual name here," Steve said.

"Why are you giving me 14 models?" Danny asked. "I only need six."

"For the magazine," Abegaila agreed. "But you need 14 total for the calendar. You can't use only six for both. We'll make sure the models have seasonal appropriate attire to not wear."

"Wait," Danny said, holding up one hand. "A calendar. I don't know anything about a calendar."

"Of course you do, darling. The magazine said six models for the layout, fourteen for the calendar. You can choose the twelve you want for the final printing. But they wanted fourteen for you to access."

"I don't know anything about a calendar," Danny repeated. "I'm here just for the magazine shoot."

"No, dear. The magazine and the calendar," she said, going over to her desk. It didn't take long for her to return, handing him a printout of the instructions from the magazine. It stated that Daniel Williams would be shooting a ten-page layout as well as photos for the calendar.

"There's been some sort of mix-up," Danny said, taking out his phone.

"It's after 8:00 in New York, dear. They won't be in their offices," Abegaila reminded him.

"They won't but I can call my agent," he explained. "Hey," he said when Jayne answered on the first ring.

"Everything okay?" she asked, her concern coming through.

"Mostly. Turns out the magazine thinks I'm shooting a calendar as well as the magazine layout," Danny said.

"A calendar?" Jayne said. He could hear the frown in her voice. "I don't know anything about a calendar."

"Neither do I," Danny agreed. "I don't mind since I'm here but it wasn't in the professional agreement."

"No it wasn't. All right. Let me make a couple of calls and I'll see where the wires got crossed."

"Thanks. You can tell them I'll do it but for my usual rate. I'm not doing the layout and the calendar for the quote they sent."

"That's understood," Jayne assured him. "I may not be able to get back to your until tomorrow."

"I don't start the shoot for another day," Danny told her. "There's still time."

"All right. I'll call as soon as I have it straightened out."

"Right," Danny agreed, hanging up. "It's being straightened out."

"If you're doing the calendar too, will we have enough locations?" Steve asked.

"Did they say if they wanted any indoor shoots?" Danny asked Abegaila.

"They are leaving it entirely up to you. You will need seasonal props," Abegaila reminded him. "We'll provide those. I'll make sure the set decorators bring everything you need. You are going to do it, aren't you, dear? You know that the calendar will be a smashing success."

"I don't care one way or the other. But if they think they are getting a twofer, they are sadly mistaken," Danny told her.

"Yes, yes, of course, dear. No one would expect that from you. Are there any other models you want replaced? Are these fourteen acceptable to you?"

"They are fine as long as you don't include Katarina," Danny agreed. "Do you know if any of these are certified to scuba?"

"Kono is," Abegaila said, considering the question. "I believe that Hailey is. Yes, see here. It says that she is. And I'm quite certain that Marley is."

"That will be plenty," Danny said. "We're planning to dive at Pu'u Keka'a reef."

Abegaila gasped softly at that. "That will be perfect, darling. Perfect. What an exceptional idea. Yes, yes of course. Do we need to rent equipment?"

"I have a friend who rents it," Steve assured him.

"And you'll watch out for them," Abegaila agreed. "You are very handsome and very handy."

Steve smiled and ducked his head at the compliment, his cheeks softly red under his tan.

"He will watch them and me," Danny agreed. "These fourteen will be ideal, if the calendar is worked out."

"Thank you for including Hawaiian women," Steve said.

"Absolutely," Abegaila said firmly. "We need more representation. More respect in the industry. That's why this calendar is a golden opportunity. You won't disappointment me, will you darling?"

"I won't," Danny promised.

"Felicia dear," Abegaila said, stepping out of office. "Can you come and take some notes?"

Felicia returned with Abegaila, taking notes as Danny listed the items he was certain he needed and where he thought he'd need them.

"I've requested Kamekona bring his shrimp truck," Danny said when Felicia asked about catering.

"I've eaten there," Felicia agreed. "Delicious."

"He's promised to have plenty of fruits and vegetables," Steve added.

They discussed other logistical matters, Steve remaining mostly an observer rather than a participant. He didn't mind. What did he know about photo shoots? He pretended to know a lot more than he did but he was pretty sure that Abegaila neither believed him nor cared.

"Danny," Steve said quietly, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. "It's 4:15."

"Right, right," Danny agreed. "We need to run. I'll call you as soon as I hear from my agent."

"Of course, darling. Call me right away. And we'll have everything you need delivered at the specified locations. Felicia will email you the list as quick as she has it typed up, won't you dear?"

"Of course," Felicia agreed, leaving them with a smile.

"Lovely seeing you as always," Danny said before kissing Abegaila.

"You as well. I expect to see this glorious specimen in some if not all of your photos," Abegaila said, standing on her toes to kiss Steve's check.

"You really need to stop talking about him like he's not here," Danny laughed.

"Next time, I promise. You aren't cross with me, are you darling?" Abegaila asked Steve.

"I can't imagine anyone being cross with you," Steve admitted with a return smile.

"There you are then," Abegaila said, walking with them down the plush corridor. They felt her eyes on them both until they disappeared from her view into the elevator.

"Well," Steve said, sounding breathless.

"Yeah. She's a gem. As hard as a diamond," Danny said.

"Charming and real at the same time," Steve said in wonder.

"I've never met anyone quite like Abegaila," Danny said.

"There can't possibly be anyone like her," Steve said, opening the door to his truck and climbing in. "Did they really think you'd do the layout and the calendar for one fee?"

"I honestly don't know. Jayne didn't know anything about the calendar which means they were probably trying to sneak it past me."

"Does Jayne really serve as your agent?" Steve asked, glancing over at him.

"She does. She's a lawyer and it comes in handy. She can make excuses when I'm unavailable. Or arrange assignments with the photo shoots."

"That makes sense," Steve said. 


	7. You Always This Nosey?

_The larger the island of knowledge, the longer the shoreline of wonder. ~Ralph W. Sockman_**  
**  
It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Medical Examiner's office, Steve leading the way through to where Dr. Max Bergman waited with a native man in a subtle Hawaiian shirt, and a Naval officer in blue fatigues.

"This is Max Bergman, and Chin Ho Kelly of HPD," Steve said, indicating them in turn. "And this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins," Steve said, kissing the woman with the dark hair on the cheek. "This is Danny Williams. Photographer and I.N.C. agent."

Greetings were exchanged, Danny watching the interaction between Steve and Lt Rollins. There was history there but it wasn't recent. At least a small part of Danny's brain insisted it was all in the very distant past – years ago, really.

"I didn't know you were the investigator, Cath," Steve said when they were all sitting at round table in Max's very crowded office.

"Command requested I take it on. You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"Why would I mind? I know you'll help us get to the bottom of it," Steve said.

"Can you review with me how you determined all of the murders were related?" Danny asked Max who nodded.

"Certainly. It was not until the third victim, Lieutenant Roman Costas, was discovered did I begin to see a connection."

"Costas was stabbed?" Chin asked, taking the picture from Max.

"He was. By someone taller. Markus Amukmara was shot from close range, also by a taller assailant. Christopher Hopkins was electrocuted in his bathtub. He was fully clothed at the time of his murder."

"What number was Hopkins?" Danny asked.

"He was the first victim," Max said. "Victim number two was David Flannigan. He'd only been in Hawaii three days when he was found dead in his hotel."

"Which was that COD?" Chin asked.

"He was suffocated," Max said. "There were trace amounts of barbules in his throat and lungs."

"A feather pillow," Lt Rollins said with a flinch.

"Indeed," Max said.

"So the murders were all personal," Steve said.

"There was also evidence that each of the men had recently had penetrative intercourse," Max said.

"Was it consensual?" Danny asked, surprised by this new development.

"There were no ligature marks on any of the victims. Nor was there bruising of the type indicative of a struggle," Max said.

"If they'd just had sex, you were able to collect DNA," Steve said.

"Sadly, I was not, Commander," Max said. "While some lubrication remained, the intercourse occurred with a condom in place. Each of the victims had showered following copulation."

"Even Raymond Manuel?" Danny asked. "He had sex, took a shower then climbed all the way up to the top of Lewa Puka Trail?"

"There was insufficient dust on his boots for him to have climbed the steps," Max corrected. "I theorize that he was flown to the Trail and dumped out of a helicopter."

"Was he dead before he landed?" Lt. Rollins asked.

"He was not," Max said. "But there was a high level of alcohol in his system."

"It says here he didn't drink," Chin said, pointing to the report on Manuel's death.

"Then less alcohol would have been required to subdue or sedate him," Max said.

"How could anyone fly a helicopter to the top of Lewa Puka Trail and not be seen?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"The trail isn't patrolled at night," Chin said. "If the helicopter was there after the park closed, who would have seen it?"

"There must be a way to trace the helicopter," Danny said.

"The islands have hundreds of helicopters," Steve said. "It would be impossible to trace the whereabouts of every single one."

"Especially one flown by someone determined not to be found," Chin had to agree.

"What was he doing the day he died?" Danny asked. "Was he on base?"

"He took a day of leave," Lt Rollins said, referring them to one of the print-outs she had provided. "He asked his C.O. for a 24 hour pass. It was granted because Manuel rarely asked off. His C.O. said he was contentious almost to a fault."

"You can be too dedicated?" Danny asked, glancing at the report Lt Rollins indicated.

"It's important to try to maintain some balance," Steve said. "We can forgot there is more to life than being a SEAL."

"Does that describe Manuel?" Chin asked.

"From all reports," Lt Rollins confirmed. "I'd never met him but everyone I spoke with said he was an exemplary officer, a representation of what every SEAL should be."

"Do you think the fact that he was involved with another man had something to do with his murder? With all their murders?" Danny asked. He didn't want to sound disapproving because he certainly wasn't. And he was a lot of things but a hypocrite was not one of them.

"We aren't homophobic if that's what you're implying," Steve said, his voice and posture stiff.

"You aren't, Steve. But you know there are those who fought the repeal of don't ask, don't tell," Lt Rollins pointed.

"We can't be sure that their choice of sexual partner even factored into it," Chin reminded them.

"It must have," Danny said, not wanting to openly contradict the Detective. Who could ever willingly disagree with Chin and his calm, _aloha_ demeanor? "It isn't a coincidence that they had all engaged in sex right before being murdered.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Chin agreed. "They take a lot of planning."

"That's been my experience," Danny agreed. "Since he was off base, there's no way to trace his activities?"

"There isn't," Lt Rollins said. "Which one was victim number five?" she asked, looking at the photos of the dead SEALs.

"Kenneth Morgan," Max said, pointing at his picture. "He died of a fractured skull."

"Weapon?" Lt Rollins asked.

"Indeterminate," Max said. "No object was found on the beach where his body was discovered. It was a relatively small object, no larger than a standard household hammer."

They all flinched at that, not wanting to consider the suffering he endured while being murdered with a hammer.

"Were they all on leave when they were murdered?" Danny asked, looking at each picture of the SEALs in their uniforms. They looked strong and determined and hardly the type to be murdered by an unknown assailant.

"Flannigan wasn't. He was staying in the hotel because Command didn't want anyone to know he was here. He was preparing for a need-to-know mission," Lt Rollins said.

"Only four people knew he was on the island," Danny said, recalling the brief I.N.C. had provided to him. "And they have alibis."

"We got the hotel phone records in addition to his cell phone. Flannigan made two calls from the hotel to a burner phone," Chin said. "We checked the security footage. The manager said everyone on it was a guest of the hotel. We have no idea how the murdered got into or out of Flannigan's room."

"He must have called the murderer and told him he was here," Danny said, glancing over at Steve. "Wouldn't that be a violation of protocol?"

"It would," Steve said. "He was essentially on lock-down. That means no outside contact."

"Where does this leave us?" Chin asked.

They all looked at Danny who was studying the files of each victim. "And you're sure they were all murdered by the same person?" Danny asked.

"There is a 89.5% probability," Max said.

"A 89.5%?" Danny asked.

"Factoring in commonalities, I am certain that they were killed by the same person," Max said. "He knows the ways of the SEALs, is strong enough to kill six highly trained personnel, and has undergone extensive training himself. In addition to the traces of recent intercourse, each of the victims was of a _type," _Max said.

"A type," Danny repeated.

"They were all between five feet eight and five feet eleven, all had dark hair and light color eyes."

"So the murderer has to be six feet or taller," Chin said.

"That is my professional assessment," Max agreed.

"Is he a SEAL?" Steve asked, knowing the working theory was that the murderer was one of their own. But he wanted it to not be confirmed.

"I believe so, Commander," Max said. "I am uncertain how he would have succeeded otherwise."

"And he wouldn't have gotten to know the six victims well enough to be intimate if he weren't a SEAL," Lt. Rollins added.

"Why was the fact that they had had sex omitted from the original reports?" Danny asked.

"My…supervisor did the preliminary autopsies," Max said. "He is somewhat…old fashioned. He did not wish to possibly shame the families of the SEALs by including it in the official reports."

"Were they married?" Danny asked, not remembering any spouses listed.

"They were not. However, Dr. Clifton was concerned that the Navy might not bury them with full honors were it revealed that they were engaged in acts of homosexuality," Max said.

They went back over the details of the murders and all of the implications, Danny jotting notes on some paper Max had given him. Chin asked about all the other phone records, Lt Rollins providing a printout of the call histories. Each phone had been called by at least one burner phone, no way to trace the origins. The calls from burners were made from several different numbers and never at the same time of day.

Danny listened to all of the facts as they emerged, writing down words and sketching vague images. There was a pattern, if he could just puzzle it out. It was at the edge of his vision, indistinct and too distant to clearly see. But it was there, he was sure of it.

"Danny?" Steve said, touching him lightly.

"Yeah?" Danny said, focusing on Steve.

"Anything else you need to discuss?" Steve asked, all eyes turned toward Danny.

He thought he saw a hint of concern but wasn't certain. Nor could he understand why they would be looking at him like that. "Not right now," Danny said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us that isn't in the official reports?" Lt Rollins asked.

"I have given you all the information in my possession," Max confirmed.

"And they didn't serve together?" Danny asked her.

"Not as far as I can discover. Some of their missions are classified. I cross-checked as thoroughly as I could. They may have been in the same place at the same time but they never officially served on the same team," Lt Rollins said.

"So we're not any closer to finding the murderer," Steve said in exasperation.

"He seems to become invisible," Chin said.

"We have piece the puzzle together. There has to be a common element. I need to think over the facts that we have," Danny said. "I suggest we meet again on Friday. We won't shooting then."

They readily agreed with his suggestion, all of them wanting to stop the murderer before he could strike again. They would reconvene at Max's on Friday unless there was a compelling reason for them to meet sooner.

Danny was unusually quiet as Steve drove them out of downtown, wrapped in his own thoughts. What was it trying to percolate to the top of his brain? He'd probably dream of it, or the pieces would fall into place when he wasn't actively thinking about the case.

"Wait," Danny said when Steve turned onto his street. "Where are we going?"

"My house," Steve said.

"You should take me to the hotel," Danny said. "And I said I'd take you out to dinner."

"You don't need to spend the night in that hotel," Steve said. "I still have plenty of food to feed you."

"All of it with pineapple?" Danny asked, looking over at Steve. A smile slowly covered his face, contentment painted on his entire body.

"Of course. I even have pineapple flavored lube," Steve said with a suggestive smile.

"Lube," Danny said, overtaken by regret for the loss of life.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Steve said in realization.

"It's such a waste," Danny said. "Why would anyone do that?"

"I can't imagine," Steve said, pulling into his driveway. "We'll figure it out," Steve assured him. "Food will help."

"Six murders in just over six weeks. Hardly seems possible. And no idea who's doing it," Danny said, shaking his head.

"The victims wouldn't have talked about who they had had relations with," Steve pointed out.

"The Navy isn't exactly a hot-bed of social progressiveness," Danny agreed.

"It's better than it used to be," Steve said. "But there is still work to be done."

"Lt Rollins seems…"

"What?" Steve asked, looking down at Danny with one cocked eyebrow. "She seems what?"

"Professional. And that you two have a history," Danny said.

Steve shrugged at that, opening his refrigerator. "Fish or chicken?"

"I don't care," Danny said, leaning against one of the cabinets. "I do need a beer."

"I hear that," Steve said, giving a frosty one to Danny and keeping one for himself. "You want this chicken broiled or grilled?"

"Grilled. Nothing like it," Danny said, following Steve into the backyard. "So you and the beautiful Lt Rollins."

"You always this nosey?"

"If things go according to plan, we'll be in-laws," Danny laughed.

"You have gone around the bend," Steve said, starting the grill.

"We aren't going to have _relations_?" Danny teased.

"Not if you keep going on like this," Steve warned.

"You don't scare me," Danny told him, both of them feeling lighter for the teasing. It helped to put aside the heaviness of the SEAL murders.

They traded light-hearted threats and insults as Steve cooked their dinner, including some grilled vegetables with a sprinkling of oil.

"That's not some weird island coconut oil is it?" Danny asked as he 'supervised.'

"Coconut oil?" Steve repeated. "Like the kind in suntan lotion?"

"I can never be too sure with you."

"It's olive oil, Danno. Plain, everyday olive oil."

"That's all right then," Danny said, looking out over the ocean. "You know what would make a cool Christmas photo?"

"What's that?" Steve asked, sitting back by him.

"Stringing your friend's sailing yacht with lights."

"Kind of cliché, don't you think?" Steve asked.

"Maybe," Danny said with a shrug. "But it is beautiful."

"Will the models show up if they are in the dark?"

"Mmm… I think we can make it work. Does your friend have a run-about that we can use to take the pictures?"

"He does," Steve confirmed.

"You need to tell him we're using his yacht. And that we'll reimburse him for the fuel."

"I emailed him this morning," Steve said. "He said it's fine. He's in Japan. It's free for our use for as long as we need it."

"That's convenient," Danny said. "We'll still refill his tank."

"He'll appreciate it, but it's not necessary," Steve said.

Danny waved that away, gesturing with his beer toward the grill. "Dinner done yet?"

"No," Steve said, drinking from his bottle. "Few more minutes. I'd hate for either of us to get salmonella before having 'relations.'"

"When I was growing up back in Jersey, there was a guy named Sal Manella who owned a poultry store," Danny said, making Steve laugh.

"You are making that up."

"I swear, hand to God, his name was Salvestro Manella. We tried telling him to go by Salvestro but he couldn't understand why we said that. So we'd go to Sal Manella's store to buy our chickens."

"Anyone ever get salmonella from the store?" Steve laughed.

"Not as far as I know. He was an excellent butcher. Great poultry man. Unfortunate name."

"I'll say," Steve agreed.

"Since we don't have to start work tomorrow, could you fly us to Punalu'u Beach?" Danny asked.

"What makes you think I can fly a helicopter?" Steve asked in return.

"Oh please. Mr. Super SEAL himself? Of course you can fly a helicopter."

Steve shrugged innocently at that, sipping his beer.

"So. Can you?"

"I'll have to call around to see if anyone has a chopper that's not tied up. Can you expense the fuel? Won't be cheap."

"The magazine told me to try it so they can pay for the trip," Danny said.

"Makes sense. I'll see what I can do," Steve said.

"Your friend with the yacht? He doesn't have a chopper too?"

"No, he doesn't have a helicopter," Steve said with a laugh.

"But you know people who do," Danny prompted.

"Yes," Steve agreed. "I said I'll see what I can do."

"Yes you did," Danny said with a smile over at Steve.

"Where are we doing the first shoot on Wednesday?" Steve asked into the comfortable silence.

"On the beach. Easier to get to know the models on solid ground. We'll spend the day there, getting comfortable with each other. We'll spend Thursday there too. Since now I'm shooting a calendar and a layout."

"Then to the reef?" Steve asked.

"We'll take Friday off. We'll need a day away from the models."

Steve laughed at that, Danny shaking his head.

"Oh trust me. You'll be begging to get away from them," Danny warned.

"Okay," Steve said, still laughing.

"We'll use Saturday and Sunday for the reef. If we can arrange the Christmas lights, we'll do that Saturday night. Monday we won't be shooting but I'll review all the photos and do reshoots on Tuesday at the beach, on the yacht Wednesday."

"Reshoots," Steve said, considering it.

"There are always reshoots. I can make some corrections on the computer but if the models fade against the waves, we need to reshoot them."

"That makes sense," Steve said. "Will we be diving on Wednesday again?"

"I don't think we will. Underwater shoots are iffy at best. If they come out, I'll use them. If not, no harm, no foul."

"If we're going to be on the yacht late Saturday, we'll need food."

"There is that," Danny agreed. "Will Kamekona come with us?"

"Probably," Steve said. "We'll call tomorrow and ask him."

"Good. We can rent the scuba equipment from your friend Saturday morning."

"Or we can get it Friday night," Steve suggested.

"That would make things go quicker Saturday. Of course, the models have a hard time getting to the location on time so I move up the 'go time' by half an hour."

Steve laughed at that. "They have a lot of primping to do, I'd guess."

"They're in their own little world," Danny said with a shrug. "We'll take seven on the yacht Saturday, and seven on Sunday. Having all fourteen at one time would be a logistical nightmare."

"How many support?"

"Hairdressers, make-up, lighting, Kamekona, dressers, you, me. You'll drive the boat?"

"If that's what you want," Steve agreed.

"Sixteen altogether isn't too many, right?"

"It will be fine. Stan told me he has 20 life jackets so we'll be in compliance."

"We don't have to wear them the entire time, do we?" Danny asked.

"We should but that would make your photo shoot useless," Steve acknowledged.

"Completely," Danny agreed, watching Steve go to the grill to check their dinner. He couldn't keep his eyes off Steve and didn't bother to try. "We ready?"

"We are. You want to run in for plates and silverware?"

"Sure," Danny agreed.

Steve put the food on a platter as Danny returned to the house. It didn't take long before they were both sitting at the table, digging into the delicious meal.

"As much as I want to have 'relations' with you, it doesn't feel right to start tonight," Danny said thoughtfully, studying his chicken.

"I get that," Steve agreed. "I'm not feeling particularly sexy myself."

"You look sexy. Sex on legs, that's what you are," Danny told him.

"You have gone around the bend," Steve said.

"Who was it earlier today that was being fawned over by the owner of the island's most successful modeling agency?"

"She was just being nice," Steve said, refusing to meet Danny's laughing blue eyes.

"No, she most certainly wasn't," Danny informed him. "She was serious. She wants you to model."

"What will the magazine say? The pictures are to fuel male sexual fantasies. I hardly qualify for that."

"Oh ho. That is where you are wrong, my friend. You can drag men to the other side just with your looks."

"Stop," Steve said, sounding as embarrassed as he looked. "Just stop."

"I'll stop. Doesn't make it any less true," Danny told him.

"If you'll not talk about it, that will be good enough," Steve decided.

"All right," Danny said. "If you don't find a helicopter, what should we do tomorrow?"

"You're the visitor. What do you want to do?"

"I need to go to Pearl," Danny said. "It's important to pay proper respect. And I'd like some pictures of it."

"Paying respect is important," Steve agreed. "I can go to my father's grave while we're there."

"We should get some flowers," Danny decided.

"That would be nice," Steve said. "Do you surf?"

"I've tried. I'm really bad at it," Danny said with a shrug.

"I'll help you," Steve said. "And Kono's bio said she used to be a professional surfer. What do you think of taking some shots of her surfing?"

"Can I do that if I don't surf very well? I don't want to get in her way."

"We'll talk to her and see how she feels about it. You can probably paddle out far enough to be able to see her and not be in her way," Steve said.

"That would be an excellent perspective," Danny agreed. "I need to get Grace a present."

"Just one," Steve said with a laugh.

"Several," Danny admitted. "I doubt you're the shopping type so I can do that by myself."

"I don't mind. I can help you pick out some boardies so you don't look like a total tourist," Steve decided.

"There is nothing wrong with my swim trunks."

"Except they are old man trunks," Steve informed him.

"I guess you expect me to wear flip flops as well," Danny said.

"Slippahs," Steve corrected, making Danny frown at him.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not wearing them."

"You can't wear loafers on the beach," Steve said.

"I'm not planning to. I'm planning to be barefoot during the photo shoot."

Steve shook his head at the other man's stubbornness, not that he was surprised. He may not have known Danny very long, but he knew him well enough to know he was hard-headed. He could admit to himself it was a trait they shared.

"I should go," Danny said when they'd been sitting out for a couple of hours, shooting the breeze.

"I can take you if you want," Steve said.

"All right. Since you've been drinking mostly water. And you'll pick me up in the morning?"

"Sure. What time?" Steve asked as they went through the house to Steve's truck.

"Mmm… 9? That way I can catch a few extra zzzs."

"Who says catch zzzs?" Steve asked. "Old men, that's who."

"When did you decide that I'm an old man?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"You are. You are an old soul," Steve told him with a smile as he started his truck.

Danny just shrugged, not bothering to contradict him.

They didn't find too much more to argue about before Steve dropped Danny off at the hotel. Danny had a hard time saying good night to him, torn between wanting to jump back in the truck, and going up to his room. The second choice was the smart one. The first was the more pleasing one.

"I'll see you in the morning," Steve said as he leaned up against his truck, looking more delicious than ever.

"Get out of here, please," Danny said, turning to go into the hotel. He stopped when a familiar tanned hand landed on his arm. "What?"

"This," Steve said, leaning down to give him the lightest of kisses on the mouth.

Danny couldn't stop his smile if he wanted to. He was smiling still as Steve swaggered back to his truck and drove away.

_You are in so much trouble,_ Danny told himself as he rode up the elevator to his room.

Once he arrived, he sat down with his computer to look at the pictures he'd taken of Steve at the reef. One of them was spectacular – the way the water splintered the light, the way Steve seemed to be suspended in the shafts of sunshine, the look on his face as he watched a colorful fish swim by. Danny knew, if he could get away with it, that picture would be in the calendar. If the magazine vetoed it, Danny would use it as the home page for his website.

He sent the photo to Steve, telling him how beautiful he thought it was, and that Steve needed to sign the attached waiver so Danny could sell his image whenever or wherever he wanted.

"What do I get out of it?" Steve emailed back with an annoying smiley face embedded.

"My eternal gratitude," Danny replied.

"Done," Steve said.

"Good," Danny emailed. "Good night."

"Good night, old man," Steve replied, making Danny laugh.

Rather than giving into temptation, Danny shut down his computer, pulling out the notes he'd taken during the meeting at Max's office. He was surprised to discover that he'd written _six weeks_ repeatedly. He didn't remember writing those two words that many times but there they were in his handwriting. _Six weeks_, he thought. What is it about six weeks?

He reread the reports he'd gotten from the others, none of the information shedding any further light on a possible solution. But still it felt as though the answer was right there in front of him, hidden in plain view. It was not an unusual feeling but it was disturbing. When the key was just out of his reach, it usually meant he was overlooking an essential element, a fact that could unravel it all.

He pulled his phone out when it vibrated, finding a text from Steve.

_No chopper tomorrow. Monday?_

Sure, Danny replied. _Shopping and Pearl tomorrow._

Check. Relations?

Is that your idea of sexting? Danny asked.

_No. my idea of sexting is illegal in most states and the district of columbia_

Ahhh… never mind then, Danny said, laughing to himself.

_You didn't answer my question_, Steve reminded him.

_Relations maybe. In exchange for the waiver._

Too late. I emailed it back, Steve said.

_Hmmm… a compromise can surely be worked out._

I like compromises. And compromising positions.

I'm sure you do, Danny returned. _I'm turning my phoen off now._

No you won't. grace might need you.

It's the middle of the night in NYC, Danny reminded him.

_it's 5 am._

Wtevr. Go to bed.

C u 9 am.

See you then, Danny agreed, waiting but not receiving another text. God when had he turned into a teenage boy? When he met Steve McGarrett, that's when. 


	8. Paying Me? For Sex?

_My sexual preference is often. ~Author Unknown  
_  
Steve knocked on the door at exactly 9 a.m., Danny dressed and ready when he opened it.

"You don't have coffee in any of those copious pockets, do you?" Danny asked as Steve wandered inside.

"The hotel provides a coffee maker," Steve said, looking at it. The supplies, enough for four cups counting the decaf, were all used. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours," Danny said. "I had some trouble sleeping."

"Why didn't you go downstairs for some coffee?" Steve asked sensibly.

"I got involved in reading the reports. Again. It's right there. I just can't put my finger on it," Danny said, frowning at the sheets of paper taking up the entire surface of the table.

"It will come to you," Steve assured him. "Do you want to lock your computer in the safe?"

Danny was collecting the forms, putting them back in their tidy piles. "We'll put the reports in there too. I don't think anyone would take them but they don't need to be left out."

"They definitely don't," Steve agreed, helping him store all the sensitive information in the safe.

"Did you find us a helicopter for Monday?" Danny asked as he made sure he had everything he needed. He put one of his smaller cameras in his pants pocket, certain habits impossible to break.

"Not yet. I'm still working on it," Steve told him.

"If you can't, it's not going to break my heart. I'd like to see the black sand but life will go on if I don't."

"That's reassuring," Steve said. "You have everything?"

"Yep," Danny agreed, leaving with him to go down to the restaurant. "I'm going to have the buffet," he decided after they'd been shown to a table.

"Okay," Steve said.

"Did you eat already?" Danny asked, squinting over at him.

"Maybe," Steve said with a shrug. He looked up at the waitress when she stopped at their table.

"Gentlemen?" she said, eyeing Danny with more than a little interest. "What can I get for you?"

"I'm going to enjoy your lovely buffet. And I need coffee, please. Gallons of coffee," Danny said. Her laugh in response was a little too loud and a little too fake.

"Of course. And for you?" she said, turning to Steve.

"Some coffee. And a fresh fruit salad."

"Sure," she said. "Help yourself to the buffet. And anything else you see you might like," she said to Danny with a wink.

"If you want to photo the models surfing, you need to let Abegaila know," Steve said when Danny had come back from the buffet.

"Right. They need to bring their boards," Danny agreed. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Felicia who acknowledged it immediately. "Felicia will tell them. Do you have an extra surf board?"

"I have several," Steve confirmed.

"Good. We'll take them with us."

"Did you hear back from Jayne about the calendar?" Steve asked, stealing a piece of Danny's bacon.

"Not yet. If I don't hear soon, I'll call her."

"You talk to Grace this morning?" Steve asked.

"Of course. She seems more settled. I think it was a bad dream that caused it."

"That's reassuring."

"Very," Danny said.

"Raymond Manuel's funeral is Thursday afternoon. I don't want to leave you short-handed but I feel like I need to be there," Steve said, sounding more tentative than was his custom.

"Absolutely," Danny agreed. "Brothers in arms. I totally get that."

"Thanks. I called Chin and asked if he had to time to hang out on the beach and look at beautiful women in tiny bikinis."

"That's not really necessary," Danny said. He was grateful for Steve's thoughtfulness although he felt they'd be fine without any bodyguards.

"You need someone to keep the crowds at a distance," Steve told him. "Even if you have a permit, it's a public beach. They'll come right up to the edge. Could get messy."

"I guess I didn't think of that," Danny admitted. "Does Chin have time?"

"He's off Thursday. Said he thought he could handle a half day with skimpily clad models," Steve said.

"Believe it or not, you get used to it," Danny told him. "They're more like mannequins than people to me."

"Does that make your job easier or harder?"

"Both," Danny said. "Detachment can make telling them to pose in those ridiculous positions easier. I have to be careful not to treat them like… well, you can imagine."

"Sides of beautiful beef?" Steve suggested.

"Something like that," Danny said. "Most of them are used to it. Being told what to do. Models new to the business can be sensitive. But they either become accustom to it or don't last very long."

"I can see how that would be a problem."

"What time is the funeral?" Danny asked, watching the waitress return with more coffee and Steve's fruit salad. She sat down the salad, asking Danny if he had everything he needed and did he want some more cream? She'd be glad to get him extra sugar if there wasn't enough on the table. "I'm all set. I appreciate it."

She left with a final glance, making Steve laugh.

"I'm not the only one who is flirted with," he pointed out.

"Shut up," Danny said, no heat in the words.

"The funeral starts at 2:00," Steve said, picking up the thread of their interrupted conversation. "I'll need to leave in time to shower and change."

"I'm sorry," Danny said, unable to think of any other words to offer.

"Me too," Steve said. "There has to be a connection between the murdered SEALs we aren't finding."

"I was hoping your very pretty Lt Rollins would be able to tell us. Do you think there is a connection she's not allowed to discuss?"

"First, she's not my Lieutenant. And second, I'll ask Joe if there's something she can't tell us. Even if he can't tell us what it is, we may be able to figure it out."

"Not if they were on the same classified mission," Danny pointed out. "You can't know, can you?"

"No," Steve agreed. "But I do have some inside access. I'll keep asking until we find the thread we need."

"I don't know how we'll solve this unless new information comes out," Danny said. He pulled his phone out when it rang, smiling as he answered. "Hi Jayne."

"Hello dear. How's all that sunshine?"

"Bright. Very bright," Danny told her. "What did you find out?"

"It was an honest mistake. At least that's what they are claiming. They'll pay your standard rate for the calendar in addition to the layout."

"Good," Danny said, giving Steve a thumb's up. "How's things there?"

"Where?" she asked with a laugh.

"Wherever you are at present," Danny said.

"Things here are fine. Thank you for asking. How's the investigation going?"

"Slowly," Danny admitted. "We can't find anything to connect the dead men. No common missions of record. They weren't on the same team. We don't think they even knew each other."

"Let me make some inquires," Jayne offered.

"Anything you could find out will help. We did learn that each of them had had intercourse just prior to being killed."

"That wasn't in the official reports," she said.

"It wasn't. I'll email you the details. I'm not in a convenient location."

"I understand, dear. I'll talk to my contacts and send you any information I find."

"I hope it helps," Danny said, hanging up after saying their farewells. "She's going to make some inquires."

"Think she can uncover information we don't have?" Steve asked right before stuffing several large chunks of pineapple in his mouth.

"You are going to choke on those," Danny warned.

"Never have before," Steve told him when he'd finished swallowing. A dribble of pineapple juice was lazing its way down Steve's chin and it was all Danny could do not to lean close enough to lick it off. Steve erased the temptation by swiping his mouth with his napkin.

Danny shook himself, meeting Steve's eyes. Steve didn't bother disguising his amusement at Danny's expression. "Shut up," Danny said, turning his attention back to his waffles and eggs.

"I didn't say anything."

"It's what you are thinking that concerns me," Danny said, glancing over at him.

"You know, Pearl will be there this afternoon," Steve whispered, sucking another piece of pineapple into his mouth. He practically made love to it before swallowing, licking his lips in an obscene manner.

"Yeah?" Danny whispered back, staring at Steve's mouth.

"Yeah."

"If you're sure it won't go anywhere, I think it can wait for us," Danny said, shifting his gaze to Steve's eyes. They were filled with mirth and with promise.

"It will still be there," Steve said, leaning closer and giving Danny a very light kiss.

"Good," Danny said, forgetting what it was they were talking about. He decided it didn't matter. All that mattered at that moment was getting upstairs and naked as quickly as decency would allow.

"Have you had enough coffee?" Steve asked in a husky voice.

"For now," Danny said, flagging down their waitress. "Could we have our check please?"

"Sure," she said, handing it to him. "You positive there isn't anything else I can do for you?"

"You've done everything you could. And more," Danny said, handing her his credit card.

"All right," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Danny agreed, turning his focus back to Steve. "You know what we've never discussed?"

"Opera? Oprah? Why it's called football when it doesn't involve feet?"

"Yeah. But also paying you."

"Paying me?" Steve repeated, looking confused. "For sex?"

Danny laughed at that. "No. For being my assistant during the shoot."

"Oh," Steve said. "I didn't even think about it. Is it in your budget?"

"Of course it is," Danny said. "The magazine doesn't expect you to work for nothing."

"But aren't I actually working for Jayne?" Steve asked.

Danny waved it off, accepting the credit card slip to sign. "Doesn't matter. You'll still get paid."

"All right," Steve said. "And you're a bonus."

Danny laughed again, leaving the booth and going across the lobby to the elevators, feeling Steve's presence barely half a step behind. It didn't take long to reach the right floor which was for the best. They were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Divesting each other of their clothes would have made the short elevator ride much more interesting.

Danny put the card in the door slot, Steve plastered to his back. "Hurry up," Steve said, snaking a hand to Danny's front to play with his buttons.

"This would go faster if I could think of anything but you," Danny said, finally getting the stubborn lock to disengage. "Off, off," he said, pulling up on the tail of Steve's shirt.

"You too," Steve said. "You wear too many clothes."

Danny ignored him, instead pulling Steve's head down to properly kiss him, his left hand exploring all of the tanned flesh now available. The muscles underneath were as hard as rocks, testament to the hours of work Steve had put into being in top physical condition.

Steve was enjoying touching Danny's body hair that had been so tempting to him while they had been swimming. Now he didn't have to restrain himself. He could touch and caress and fondle to his heart's content.

Between them, they managed to get out of their clothes, leaving a trail behind them as they stumbled toward the bedroom. Danny was glad he'd had enough brains left in his head to put the _do not disturb_ sign on the door.

Steve kissed with focus and purpose. Danny felt like he was Steve's mission and he liked it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been the recipient of such concentrated passion. Steve touched reverently and with surprising delicacy, not one that came from a fear of injury. It was a touch meant to savior and enjoy.

Danny wanted to see all of Steve, touch all of him, experience all of him. Steve was intoxicating to Danny, in ways he couldn't begin to understand.

Steve guided Danny down onto bed, Danny staring up at him. Steve smiled, a smile filled with decadence and promise and intrigue. Danny couldn't consider that smile any longer when Steve crawled in between Danny's spread thighs, leaning over him enough to kiss Danny breathless. Steve's hands were touching Danny everywhere, Steve becoming an octopus. That was the only explanation for all the hands Danny felt caressing him.

Steve kissed over to his ear, whispering into it. "You're thinking too loud."

Danny huffed a laugh at that. "I'll try to stop."

"Please do," Steve requested, continuing his delicious exploration of Danny's relaxed body. "You are beautiful."

"Hardly," Danny said, burying his fingers in Steve's almost too short hair.

"Beautiful," Steve repeated, kissing down Danny's stomach. He made sure he had Danny's full and complete attention before licking up the length of Danny's very ready erection. He grinned at Danny's gasp, licking him again.

"Oh God," Danny moaned. "You better do more than that or I'll shoot you with your own gun."

Steve laughed, the puffs of air tickling Danny's plentiful hair. "Impatient."

"Uhnn…" Danny grunted, lifting his hips in an attempt to get Steve's focus back where it belonged.

"Not that I mind," Steve assured him, licking another stripe up the side. Finally, finally, he took Danny's wet tip into his mouth, Danny nearly loosing it just from that much contact. Steve kept eye contact as he took more of Danny into his mouth, his tongue doing the dance of wonder. Danny was forced to break eye contact, certain his eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the sensations Steve was coaxing from his body. It wasn't the first blow job he'd ever received but it was without question the best.

Right as Danny was certain he was going to orgasm, Steve eased back, the suction lighter, the touching nearly nonexistence.

"Your gun, Steven. I will kill you with your gun," Danny threatened. He pretended he didn't notice how rough his voice sounded. But who could blame him?

Steve grinned unrepentantly, taking him fully in and using all of his skill in making Danny tumble over the edge into oblivion - sweet luscious languid oblivion.

When Danny regained enough senses to lift his head, Steve was still kneeling between his legs, one hand wrapped easily around his own hard erection, the other absently stroking the inside of Danny's thigh

"You want me to do something about that?" Danny asked, his voice hollow in his own ears.

"When you can," Steve said, far too smug for Danny's liking.

"I think you broke me," Danny had to agree, slowly sitting up.

"Sorry," Steve said, not sounding even a tiny bit regretful.

"No you aren't," Danny said, reaching for Steve's erection. It was as beautiful as the man it belonged to and nearly as brown. "You swim naked?"

"Sometimes," Steve agreed, watching Danny's hands working on him. "Not all the time."

"Hmm…" Danny responded, watching the tip of Steve's erection appear and disappear in his slick fist. "You bring lube?"

Steve nodded once, pointing over at the table next to the bed where the squat bottle of nondescript lube sat.

"Not pineapple," Danny laughed, tightening his hold just that much more. He was rewarded with a moan, Steve swaying toward him. "Nice," Danny decided, leaning closer and covering Steve's mouth with his own. They kissed and explored and learned until Steve had to break away to pant through his orgasm. When he toppled over onto his side, Danny laughed at him, leaning down to kiss his pink cheek. "We need a shower," Danny whispered into his exposed ear.

"First a nap," Steve said, reaching up to pull Danny down next to him, curling his body around the smaller one. That they fit together perfectly didn't surprise either of them.

Danny laughed at Steve's words but couldn't find the energy or the desire to disagree. They didn't have any particular place they had to be. A short nap would come to no harm.

Once they roused themselves, they spent the afternoon at Pearl, paying the tribute due to those who had died for their country. The flowers they put on John McGarrett's grave were simple but beautiful, Steve telling Danny a little about his father. Danny thought Steve had a lot more to say than he was sharing but he wasn't going to pry. A cemetery was not always the place for probing questions about the past.

They shopped for Grace's presents, Steve a good sport about it. He only razzed Danny a little when he went overboard. "She'll only be four once," Danny said, the excuse sounding lame to his own ears.

Danny insisted on treating Steve to dinner, _aloha_ spirit aside. He used the time they were at dinner to explain how the photo shoot would go, what Steve's responsibilities would be, who else would be there to help. Felicia had sent Danny and Steve a list of the support personnel, Danny telling Steve he had met some of them and knew the rest by reputation. They were all good at their jobs although Steve would probably want to avoid Kalliope, the hairdresser. She was a barracuda who collected men like trophies.

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve said as they rode up in the elevator to Danny's room. As much as Steve wanted to spend the night, and as much as Danny wanted him there, Danny had final preparations to make and needed the time by himself.

"Tomorrow night," Danny promised, backing up Steve while kissing him. "You can stay tomorrow night. But now you have to go."

"All right," Steve agreed, bumping into the closed door. "I'll be here at 7:30."

"Okay," Danny agreed, groping for the door handle as Steve continued to kiss him. He finally found it but couldn't budge the door with Steve leaning against it. "Go already."

"Fine. I'm going," Steve said, opening the door to leave. He stole one last kiss before pulling the door closed behind him. He could hear Danny's laughter as he walked down the plush hallway. 


	9. Is That Like Aloha Time?

_"__Because there's nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away."  
― Sarah Kay  
_  
"Do you have enough cameras?" Steve asked as Danny put the fifth one in a separate tote. They had had a quick breakfast and were getting everything ready to take to the beach.

Danny looked up from where he was carefully packing it to give Steve the evil eye. "What is it you think photographers do, Steven?"

Steve had the nerve to laugh at him, watching him zip up the final camera bag. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so," Danny decided. "I have my new trunks…"

"Boardies," Steve corrected.

"…trunks in here. You brought surf boards, right?"

"I did," Steve agreed. "I brought three. Just in case."

"Right," Danny said. "Kamekona is confirmed for lunch. Felicia called Lilha's bakery for this morning. She said they are the best coco puffs in the world. I'll have to take her word for it."

"Will the models eat them?" Steve asked, accepting two totes in addition to the one he was already holding.

"Doubt it. But you and I will…well, I will once I find out what they are. The support staff will. Felicia arranged for fruit, coffee, and plenty of water as well," Danny said. "You have your trunks, right?"

"No but I have my boardies," Steve said. "And my slippahs."

"Shut up," Danny responded, making Steve laugh again.

"When will the models get to the beach?"

"They were told to report at 9:30. They'll probably get there around 10:00," Danny said. "Felicia will be there this morning to make sure they all show up, have signed the contracts, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Okay," Steve said, following Danny out when he was sure he had everything he needed. They put the delicate equipment in the backseat of Steve's truck, the cooler and a few props going in the truck bed with the three surfboards.

"How many surfboards do you own?" Danny asked as Steve drove them toward the beach.

"Mmm… six? Seven? I'm not sure. A couple of them are loaned out. I broke one last week. Mamo is fixing it – or at least trying."

"He fixes surf boards as well as rents scuba gear?"

"He makes and sells surf boards," Steve said. "The old fashioned way. It's an ancient art, one he's trying to pass on to me."

"How do you feel about that?" Danny asked, wondering if there was anything Steve was not capable of doing.

"It's important that the art is handed down," Steve said. "I don't necessarily want it handed down to me. I'm trying to talk Chin into learning. He's native."

"And you're…what's the word? Ka-ma-ina?" Danny said.

"You mean _kama'aina?"_

"Yeah – that," Danny agreed.

"When did you learn, well, almost learn that word?" Steve asked in amusement.

"I've heard it around," Danny said, swirling a hand over his head in demonstration. "Mostly when people point how terribly _not_ I'm _kama'aina. _Then they feel it necessary to remind me that I am a haole._"_

"Huh," Steve said.

"Which means you should learn to make surfboards," Danny decided with finality.

"Now you're an expert on the art of surfboards?" Steve asked with a mostly hidden laugh.

"Nope. But the old ones are beautiful. The fiberglass ones have no soul."

"I see," Steve said. "Have you photographed many fiberglass one?"

"Too many," Danny confirmed. "When you're first starting out, you'll photograph almost anything if it pays, including soulless surfboards."

"I see," Steve repeated.

"I know you are laughing at me. On the inside," Danny said, staring over at him.

Steve shrugged, knowing if he tried to answer, the laughter would be on the outside as well.

"I noticed a complete lack of denial on your part."

"I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions," Steve said with as straight a face as possible.

"You are a giant pain in the ass. You do know that, right?"

"You aren't the first to accuse me of it," Steve said, pulling the truck as close to the beach as possible.

"I bet I'm not," Danny said, shaking his head as he released his seatbelt. He was stopped from getting out when Steve reached over to kiss him. "But you're worth it."

"I know I am," Steve confirmed with a smirk that should not have been becoming but was.

As soon as Danny's feet hit the sand, he was engulfed in a crowd of people who all wanted his immediate and undivided attention to the details they were dealing with – _the_ most important details of the entire photo shoot. Steve stood far enough away to observe, amazed at Danny's ability to answer multiple questions simultaneously, patiently and accurately.

"The catering truck will be here at 11:15…The tents will be set up by 8:30…They were told to report at 9:30…High tide isn't until 2:15. That means there will be plenty of time…Steve McGarrett. The magazine hired him as my assistant…No, he's not a model…Yes, I'm quite sure…If the generators aren't here already, Steve will call and find out where they are …Felicia will be here shortly…Both of those shelters….Steve will clear them…I'm sure they are just curious…" After ten minutes of soothing ruffled feathers and answering urgent questions, the support personnel left Danny to return to their own little fiefdoms where they would rule for the day.

"Well," Steve said when he had Danny back to himself.

"Right?" Danny said, looking at the scattered workers going about their jobs. "Can you please go tell the tourists that they need to not cross the yellow tape?"

"I'll be glad to," Steve agreed. "We may have to hire one of Kamekona's many cousins to be security."

"Let's see how it goes," Danny said, not disagreeing. "If it gets out of control, you can call him."

"Check," Steve said, going to the edges of the shelters to explain what was going on and why they nice people needed to stay on the outside of the yellow tape. He returned to the chaos of the location, finding Danny with no trouble. "Do I need to call about the generators?"

"No," Danny assured him. "They had arrived. Kalliope didn't bother looking behind the hairdressing tent before having a melt-down."

Steve glanced over at the woman tottering around in four inch heels, wondering how she was staying upright on the sand. Her hair was an unusual mix of blue, yellow and…chartreuse, maybe. Half of it was teased a mile high, the other half stick straight practically down to her waist.

"She looks like the melt-down type," Steve agreed.

"Excellent at her job but ultra-high maintenance," Danny said, smiling over at Felicia when she came up to them. "Good morning."

"Mr. Williams, Mr. McGarrett," she said with a smile. She was dressed sensibly in a loose blue skirt and a comfortable white cotton blouse. Her feet were bare which made navigating the sand easier.

"Danny. And Steve," Danny corrected.

"Of course," she said, handing Steve a clipboard filled with forms. "These are all the contracts. All the models and all the staff."

"Thank you," Danny said in relief. "The models were instructed to report at 9:30 so…."

"We'll see them by 10:00," Felicia agreed. "It looks like you might need the extra time."

Danny followed her gaze to two lighting techs who seemed to be engaged in a yelling contest. He couldn't imagine what they would have found to shout at each other over this early in the day but he sighed at the argument. "Those two," he said, shaking his head. He turned to look up at Steve. "They fight over everything. Please go threaten them."

"Can't you threaten them?" Steve asked.

"I've tried. They might believe you," Danny said.

"All right," Steve said, setting off with purposeful strides toward the arguing men.

"Abegaila told me to remind you that you really should include him," Felicia said, following Steve with her eyes. Danny saw a familiar expression on her face, one he was pretty sure was often on his when he was near Steve.

"Right," Danny said, turning to listen to the main dresser about the unacceptable condition of the three tents he'd been assigned. "All right, Simon. I'll see what I can do," Danny promised, his words satisfying the man who went back to yelling at his two apparently clueless assistants.

"You aren't getting him new tents, are you?" Felicia asked with a smile.

"No I'm not. If God himself provided the tents, Simon would complain," Danny confirmed, looking up at Steve when he returned to them. "Well?"

"I told them if they didn't stop fighting, I'd handcuff them together and set them afloat on the ocean."

"And they believed you?" Felicia asked with a laugh.

Steve shrugged and tried to look innocent. He failed.

"He'd probably do it. Learned it from being a SEAL, no doubt," Danny said.

"Possibly," Steve said, studying the chaos surrounding them. Danny didn't seem phased by it so maybe all the activity was considered normal. "You need remind everyone to drink plenty of water."

"Right," Danny agreed, looking over at the tent being erected that would be designated to catering. "With the breeze, we won't necessarily feel hot."

"I'll help you distribute waters if you like," Felicia said to Steve who nodded.

"That's a good idea," Danny confirmed. "That will help remind them."

Steve and Felicia collected a rolling ice chest filled with water, Steve pulling it easily over the sand. Felicia gave each person a bottle, reminding them to drink – drink – drink.

Steve stayed close to Danny once his duty as water boy was at least temporarily discharged. Danny arranged the workers in much the same way a conductor would take charge of an orchestra. It all seemed to come together, with a few rough spots Danny had to smooth over. By 9:30, everything was set and ready.

Danny and Steve were standing in the changing tent, drinking another bottle of water, when the first model arrived.

"Daniel Williams?" the beautiful native asked them, looking up at Steve before looking over at Danny.

"I'm Danny," he said, extending his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Kono Kalakaua," she said, her smile dimpling her cheeks in an adorable way.

"It's nice to meet you," Danny said before introducing her to Steve. "It's obvious you're new to the business."

Her smile faded at those words.

"Because you're on time," Danny rushed to tell her, getting her smile back. "Veteran models make an entrance by being late."

"Oh," Kono said with a laugh. "The agency said 9:30. I thought they meant it."

"They did but that makes no difference to most models," Danny told her.

"I'll try to be more like most models in future," Kono said with a charming smile.

"They'll all tell you 9:30 means 10:00," Danny told her.

"Is that like _aloha_ time?" Kono asked.

"Apparently," Steve agreed, returning her smile.

"Your bio says you're a professional surfer," Danny said.

"Was," Kono said. "I blew out my knee. That ended my competing days."

"That's a tough way to have to stop," Steve agreed.

Kono shrugged, not dwelling on the regret that could consume her. "I've moved on. Felicia said you wanted to try to get some surfing shots."

"I'd like to try," Danny agreed. "I don't want to risk getting in your way and causing you to wipe out."

"I'm willing to give it a go," Kono said, turning her gaze out to the ocean, a measuring look in her eye. "You want to try now? Waves are strong but not overwhelming."

"Sure," Danny agreed readily. "Did you bring your board?"

"It's in my car," Kono said, pointing over toward the parking lot. "I'll run get it."

"I'll go," Steve said. "You need to change."

"Oh right," Kono agreed, looking down at her jeans and loose blue shirt. "They'll tell me which suit to wear?"

"Simon is ready for you," Danny agreed, pointing over at the main dressing tent. "I know you'll look fabulous in whichever suit he gives you. We won't worry about hair or make-up if that's all right with you."

"That's fine. Won't matter once I'm on the water," Kono agreed, going off toward the dressing tent.

It didn't take long for Steve to return with two of his surfboards and one that belonged to Kono.

"Why do we need two?" Danny asked Steve.

"I'm coming with," Steve said. "As a spotter. And to keep tourists at a distance."

"All right," Danny agreed, watching him plant them in the sand before going to the tent designated for their use. They stripped out of their clothes, their trunks/boardies already under their pants. "I need sunscreen," Danny said.

"Right," Steve agreed. "Is it in the makeup tent?"

"It should be," Danny said, leaving the tent with Steve to go toward the one with huge lighted mirrors. Once they had it, Steve made sure Danny's back was fully coated. If the idea of Steve slathering Danny with sunscreen raised any eyebrows, neither of them took note of the fact.

"You ready?" Danny asked when he and Steve returned to the beach to find Kono waiting for them. She was wearing a microscopic yellow bikini that was perfect for her.

"Yeah," Kono agreed, looking down at the tiny bathing suit. "I hope this stays on."

"They didn't use the staple gun?" Steve asked. Danny had to laugh when Kono frowned at the idea, looking over her shoulder at the dressing tent.

"He's kidding," Danny assured her, making her glare up at Steve.

"Very funny," Kono said, spoiling her angry expression with a laugh.

"Steve's going to spot and keep the tourists back as much as possible. You go ahead and paddle out and we'll be right behind you. Take the wave you normally would and surf as close to me as possible without endangering yourself," he instructed.

"Right," she said. "If I get too close, you'll bail, right?"

"Absolutely," Danny assured her. He took some photos of her as she ran toward the ocean with her board, even her backside picturesque. "Will I know if I need to bail?"

"I'll whistle across if it looks like you're going to be in her way," Steve assured him.

"All right," Danny said, going with Steve to the water's edge. They both lay on their surfboards, paddling out until Steve said they had reached a good point to follow Kono's ride. Kono was further out, looking over her shoulder for the wave she wanted. Danny sat up and took some shoots of her, sneaking in a few of Steve while they waited.

It didn't take long for Kono to gain her feet, her body and her board moving as one with the water. Steve watched her and Danny, Danny taking a rapid series of photos. That would be the only way to successfully capture the beauty and grace of Kono on her board.

Steve kept a close eye on the distance between the two of them, knowing that avoiding a collision was his responsibility. When Kono made an unexpected sharp left turn, Steve whistled as loudly as he could, relieved to see Danny dive off his board. His quick action diverted his board just enough that Kono was able to surf by it, no harm coming to either of them. Steve left his board, swimming with strong strokes to where Danny had gone down. By the time he reached Danny's board, Danny was using it to remain afloat.

"Thanks," Danny said, brushing his wet hair out of his face.

"You okay?" Steve asked, easily treading water as he studied Danny.

"I'm fine. Is Kono okay?"

Steve turned toward the shore, seeing her wave of acknowledgement. "She's fine."

"Good," Danny said, climbing back on top of his surfboard. "Go get your board before it gets completely away from you."

"Right," Steve agreed, diving under the water and surfacing beside the bobbing board. He got on top of it, paddling toward the shore.

"Well?" Kono asked Danny when he was standing next to her. "Any good ones?"

"They all are, I think," Danny told her with a bright smile. "And you're all right, right?"

"Brah," she said, shaking her head with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Danny said. "Thank you."

"Any time," she assured him, surrendering her board to Steve so she could shower off the sand and get ready for the rest of the shoot.

"You going to dress?" Steve asked when he had all the boards stowed safely.

"I need my shirt. But these trunks are comfortable," Danny decided.

"Boardies," Steve corrected as they went to their tent for their shirts.

"Stop," Danny replied, laughing up at him.

"Not until you use the right word," Steve warned him. Danny was still laughing as they returned to the chaos of fourteen models, three dressers, two make-up artists, and one far-too-loud hairdresser.


	10. What Are You Suggesting, Sailor?

_The day shall not be up so soon as I,  
To try the fair adventure of tomorrow.  
~William Shakespear_e  
**  
**"Every shoot like this?" Steve asked when they were sitting for the first time. Danny had called for a lunch break, everyone needing the time to breathe and settle down. The two of them were in their tent at a small table that had appeared with several chairs. Danny wasn't going to ask where they'd come from, simply grateful to be able to sit in the shade for a little while.

"Like what?" Danny asked, enjoying the chilled shrimp Kamekona had given him.

"Busy. Chaotic. I don't know," Steve said with a shrug.

"This one is pretty well organized," Danny said, smiling at Felicia as she made to cross through their tent. "Come and sit with us."

"I don't want to intrude," she said.

"You aren't," Steve assured her, standing up to take her plate and put it on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"You don't need to wait on me," Felicia protested.

"You've been catering to their needs all morning," Danny said. "Steve doesn't mind."

"If you're sure," Felicia said, looking up at Steve where he stood by her.

"Of course I am. You want plain water? Coconut water?"

"Plain water would be great," she said with a smile of thanks as he wandered off to get it. "Where did you find him? And are you going to keep him?"

"The magazine assigned him. I don't know where they found him. I'd like to keep him but I seriously doubt he has any plans to move to Manhattan," Danny said.

"You could move here," she pointed out. "Island life is the best."

Danny shook his head at that. "It wouldn't work. I need to be on the mainland even if I don't stay in Manhattan."

"It would work if you wanted it to," she said quietly, studying him with eyes far wiser than her years.

"I thought Abegaila was the resident matchmaker," Danny said.

Felicia laughed at that. "It's obvious you care for each other."

"Yeah," Danny sighed, watching Steve return to them with extra bottles. "He's… "

"Yes he is," Felicia agreed to what was unsaid, accepting the bottle with a thank you.

"You've been drinking plenty, haven't you?" Steve asked, opening two more bottles and giving one to Danny.

"I have. I have no need to be the reminder of the dangers of heat stroke," she assured him.

"Good," Steve said, drinking his water, his eyes on Danny the entire time.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Danny asked Felicia. "You've been a tremendous help."

"I hadn't planned to," she said. "But if want me here, I'm sure Abegaila won't mind."

"It would be helpful to have you," Danny said. "I'll call her if you want."

"All right," Felicia agreed. "What time are you starting tomorrow?"

"We'll be here at 8:30," Danny told her.

"I'll come then too," she agreed.

"Thank you," Danny said, stealing one of Steve's broiled shrimp.

"Thank you," Felicia said. "I don't get to be at many shoots. I spend most of my time looking at a computer, not the ocean."

"Works out for all of us then," Danny said.

~0~

It was well past sundown when Danny and Steve finally arrived back at Danny's hotel room. They hadn't had dinner but neither of them had the energy to contemplate going to the restaurant.

"You want me to order room service?" Danny asked, slumped on the couch, leaning against Steve's very warm, very sweaty body.

"Uhn," Steve grunted, running his fingers through Danny's fly-away hair.

"Yeah," Danny confirmed, tilting over until his head rested on Steve's thigh.

"Comfy?" Steve asked, still enjoying the feel of Danny's blond curls.

"Little hard for a pillow," Danny decided, poking Steve's thigh. "It's also hot. And kind of sweaty."

"If you would let me up, we could take care of that," Steve reminded him. He didn't sound like he was in any hurry to leave the couch or Danny's relaxed body.

"Yeah," Danny repeated, letting his eyes drift closed. He'd rest for just a minute then they could go take a shower.

"Don't fall asleep," Steve warned.

Danny mustered the energy to flap a hand at him, trying to bat the words out of the air.

"Okay. Maybe 40 winks then we'll take a shower," Steve agreed, his head leaned against the back of the couch.

Neither of them were sure how much later it had gotten when they managed to gather the energy necessary to drag their tried bodies into the shower. They would have liked to do more than wash but couldn't summon the strength to touch more than necessary.

"You hungry?" Danny asked as they crossed over naked to the bed. Danny fell face down, allowing Steve to turn him the correct way.

"No," Steve said, getting under the covers with Danny.

"Gracie doesn't go to bed this early," Danny said, his left hand in the middle of Steve's chest. He wanted more contact but Steve was too far away.

"We won't tell anyone," Steve promised, rolling on his side with some effort, managing to land his hand on Danny's very tempting backside. "Mmm…."

"You go right on touching. I'm not doing anything about it if you get hard," Danny warned.

"Mmm…" Steve repeated, kissing Danny's wet head. "Go to sleep."

"You too," Danny said with a tiny, very sleepy smile.

~0~

"Hey," Danny whispered. It was late at night, very little light coming in around the curtains.

"Hey yourself," Steve answered, his voice sleep rough.

"You awake?"

"Mostly," Steve decided. "You?"

"I think so. I'm also hungry," Danny realized as he touched Steve's warm relaxed body.

"For food?" Steve asked, turning to smile at Danny.

"You have a one track mind, don't you?"

"Nope," Steve claimed, turning on his side so he could kiss Danny. "We can call room service."

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. The clock's on your side," Steve said, managing to point over at it.

"Oh," Danny said, turning enough to look. "It's 3:14."

"Room service is 24 hours," Steve told him.

"I know," Danny said with a sigh. "I'll wait for breakfast."

"All right. You going to be able to go back to sleep?"

"I think so," Danny said. "One of the reasons I woke up is the sunburn."

"Where?" Steve asked with a frown of concern.

"The back of my legs. I forgot to put sunscreen there," Danny admitted.

"Oh dear. How are the tops of your feet?"

"They are okay. Just my legs," Danny said, shifting to try and find a more comfortable position. "I took a couple of aspirin. It will help."

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

"When was the last time you were sunburnt?" Danny asked, kissing Steve's shoulder because it was right there and oh-so-tempting. He also licked Steve's tattoo, wanting to know if the inked skin felt different. He couldn't decide but felt additional research was warranted.

"…don't know," Steve said, yawning. "If you're done licking me, go back to sleep."

"Just wanted to know," Danny protested softly.

"Know what?"

"If it felt different. Your tattoo."

"And?" Steve asked.

"Too early to make a determination. More experimentation is required."

"Lucky for me," Steve said, kissing Danny's head.

"Me too."

~o0o~

It felt like it was still the middle of the night when the alarm went off, Danny turning over to swat it into silence.

"Uhn," Steve groaned, reaching up to pull Danny back down next to him.

"We have to get up," Danny said, kissing the broad chest under his head.

"In a minute," Steve bargained. "One more minute and we will."

"Aren't you normally the up and at-em type?" Danny asked, his hand trailing up and down Steve's relaxed body.

"Normally," Steve agreed. "Who knew photo shoots would be more exhausting than combat?"

Danny had to laugh at his words, reaching up to kiss him. "Different kind of combat."

"Yeah," Steve said, his eyes nearly crossed as he gazed up at Danny. "Do that again."

"Mmm…" Danny agreed, leaning down to kiss him, both of them enjoying it just a little too much. "That was a mistake."

"I don't think so," Steve said, rolling over so he was laying on top of Danny. "We still have over an hour before we have to be there."

"What are you suggesting, sailor?" Danny asked, his blue eyes full of laughter.

"We engage in horizontal combat," Steve said, kissing any protests out of Danny's mouth.

"Combat?" Danny laughed, lifting his hips that were trapped beneath Steve's. Their firming erections collided, Steve shifting to create additional friction. "I've heard it called many things. Never that."

"Huh," Steve said, sliding down Danny's relaxed body until he could see Danny's waiting erection. "No sunburn here."

"Good thing," Danny said, putting his hands under his head so he could watch Steve. The sight of him stretched out between his thighs was almost more intoxicating than the way Steve was lightly touching him. "If I'm not burnt, you can touch me."

"I am touching you," Steve said, his hands a whisper against Danny's skin.

"I'm going to kick you in the head if you don't get with the program," Danny warned.

Steve laughed at that, making the light curls at the base of his erection dance. "So noted," Steve said, licking across the wet tip. "Mmm…"

"That's a good start," Danny said, lifting his hips in coaxing.

"So you'd like more of that," Steve teased, finally taking Danny fully into his mouth. The wet warmth was heaven to Danny, and he knew he wouldn't last long. Steve didn't tease him, sucking him firmly and knowingly. His technique was completely and quickly successful, Danny orgasming in an almost embarrassingly short time.

"Uhnn…" Danny moaned as Steve kissed his way back up his body. "You definitely broke me this time."

"That was my intention," Steve said, kissing his hot face. "You going to be able to take care of breaking me?"

"As soon as the room stops spinning," Danny promised.

"I'll take it," Steve said, shifting his hips so his erection found friction with Danny's leg.

"Are you humping my thigh?" Danny laughed.

"I'm not a dog," Steve said, not stopping his slow rocking motion.

"I know that. You are a SEAL," Danny said, squeezing his hand between their bodies to encircle Steve's erection. "Can I blow you?"

"If that's what you want," Steve agreed. "Why do you think you need to ask?"

"Seemed the polite thing to do," Danny said, rolling Steve onto his back and kissing down the hard muscles.

"Less polite. More oral sex," Steve demanded, his hips lifting on their own.

"So pushy," Danny complained, taking Steve fully into his mouth. He tasted just as delicious as he looked, his erection the perfect size to fit into Danny's mouth. Danny licked and sucked and used the right amount of teeth to make sure he kept Steve's undivided attention.

It didn't take long before Steve was exploding down the back of Danny's throat, nearly choking him. But Danny swallowed it all, licking his lips after he'd eased off.

"So it's true what they say about pineapple," Danny said, making Steve wheeze a laugh. He was still too lethargic to do more than that. Danny flopped down next to him, caressing his flat stomach. "We need to go."

"I know," Steve said, letting his eyes drift closed.

"That's falling asleep, not getting up," Danny warned, sitting up next to him. "Come on, SEAL-boy. We have a photo shoot to get to."

"I know," Steve repeated, finally opening one eye to watch Danny leave the bed. "You showering?"

"Yeah. I smell like sex, surprisingly enough. If you get up, you can come wash my back."

"All right," Steve said, reluctantly sitting, the sheet pooled deliciously around his hips. "Chin's coming at 11:30 so I can leave at noon."

"Makes sense," Danny said, getting a new pair of trunks out of his suitcase. "Please come on."

"Okay," Steve agreed, leaving the bed. He stood next to it to stretch, his sculpted body on full display. "You aren't taking pictures of me like this."

"Then stop being so tempting," Danny said, pulling his head down to kiss him. "I won't show the nudes to anyone else."

"No," Steve laughed, going with him into the bathroom. They showered without lingering, quickly getting dressed in the clean clothes they'd brought in with them.

"Are you coming back to spend the night?"

"I think I'll stay home," Steve decided. "I won't be very good company after the funeral."

"You have to know I don't mind," Danny told him.

"I know. I'll have dinner with some of the guys then turn in early. We'll have breakfast together."

"All right. If you change your mind…." Danny said.

Steve nodded, collecting the rest of his things so they could go down to the restaurant for breakfast.

After they ate, they went back up for the equipment they would need for the day. Danny called the valet parking to tell them that he'd need his car. They assured him it would be out front in the next ten minutes.

"You're going straight to the shoot, right?" Danny asked as they waited out front for the Camaro to be pulled around. It was another perfect day in paradise, one Steve had said would be a little cooler than the day before.

"I'll be right behind you," Steve agreed, kissing him before going to his truck. Danny watched him until he disappeared around the corner of the hotel. He had to remind himself that this attraction was out of proportion and that their relationship was only temporary. He was returning to Manhattan and Steve was staying on his beloved island.


End file.
